Unpretty
by TheClicheInLife
Summary: What was I doing here? "The US got boring, I guess. I didn't really have time for friends in the US and back here, I know that there are people that'll be willing to drink a few beers and go to a few bars." Han/OC. Spoilers. Rated M for language, violence and mature themes. During Tokyo Drift with mentions of Fast5 R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello to all, this is the ClicheInLife bringing you a new and improved version of Chapter 1. It's quite a bit longer and doesn't cover as much ground, but it gives a more descriptive version and better sounding version of what I was trying to say two years ago. So, I hope you all choose to reread this now as it sounds a million times better than when you first read it. I promise you that. Plus, Mi-chan is more sassy and less Mary-Sue like now, so that's another reason to read. I'm going to start on Chapter 2 right now. So, let me know what you guys think and if there are any changes I should make to this chapter._

_xx_

* * *

><p>The garage was hot, almost uncomfortably so, removing the last of the bolts holding the transmission to the engine I tightly grasp the center of it with my right hand. I grunt, the weight was more than I expected, reaching out from underneath the Audi I grab what is usually an engine lift and drag it over to the car – feeling stretched in doing so. The lift met the resistance from the side of the car and looking up I see the hook above me quickly I reach up, the arm of my right hand was beginning to shake under the immense weight of the transmission.<p>

"Manami? Manami Hara? Are you here?" The sound of two sets of footsteps at the edge of the garage echoed through the almost empty garage, my attention goes to the two at the door. Looking away my left hand slips from the hook, I curse silently and reach my hand up again, hoping to reach it this time.

"I guess she isn't. I guess we'll come back later."

No. Don't go. I need these two to stay, but I need to get this stupid transmission hooked on here so that it doesn't smash onto the floor of the garage. I stare intensely at the hook, come on, almost – yes. Grasping the hook tightly I pull it down to the undercarriage and tightly attach it to the transmission. "Wait! Earl, Reiko. I'm here." Pushing myself out from underneath the car, I continue, "I'm sorry, I was kind of focused on the car."

Standing up I walk over to the two teenagers, wiping my hands on my shorts I hold it out and smile as the man grabs and shakes my hand, "Pleasure to meet you." I can't help but smile at the British accent and quietly mutter a 'you too,'. So he had lived in England or an English household, perhaps mother knew something of his family. As I let go of his hand the girl bowed slightly and I mirrored her and we both greet each other in Japanese. "So, you want to know about our engine tuning?"

I nod, "Yes. I recently returned from the US and haven't had the chance to hire anyone else to permanently work here and would appreciate your services for the time being." Motioning towards the loft the three of us make our way to the plush couches, "Of course, I'd be willing to pay the best rates in Tokyo for your time."

I watch amused as their mouths drop open almost comically, "Seriously?" Earl, still stunned found his voice first, "Why us?"

Before sitting on the couch I walk over to the refrigerator and grab three bottles of water. Handing one to each of them I then take a seat on the opposing couch, "I've heard you're the best. I would do it all myself but I unfortunately don't have time enough for that currently." My eyes lock with Earl's; I know he works for Takashi and Han, both of whom are extremely large players in the drift scene in Tokyo. There's no need to reveal that I know their other two employers now though.

"Alright." Now Reiko chose to speak, it was obvious that she wasn't comfortable speaking in English and I told her if she preferred, she could speak in Japanese. "How long would you need us for?" The transition made our conversation much faster, "We have other obligations at the end of next month."

To hide my smile I attempt a pensive look, "I'm not sure really," so Han makes sure to book them right before the races, "Once I finish my Audi, you should be free to go. I won't start the GTR for some time."

"And you'll have that finished within a month?" Both Earl and Reiko look stunned once more.

"Obviously." Now it was almost impossible to hide my smile, so bringing the water bottle to my lips I take a large drink and then use my hand to cover my mouth, "Also, while working here the two of you are free to accommodate yourselves in the apartments above the garage."

"Really?"

I shrug, "I'm not using them, am I? Plus I need someone to tell me if there's anything that I forgot when I was furnishing them."

"So we're your guinea pigs." Earl's voice was a mixture of amusement and disgust.

"More or less. You're free to say no. I'm sure that I can find other people in Tokyo to take them."

"Are you eventually going to charge rent?"

"They'll probably always be for the people that work with me; they'll get room and pay."

Pushing my glasses back up the bridge of my nose I study their facial expressions carefully, finally Reiko decides to speak up, "What about school?"

"There's a train station three blocks from here. Or I can take the two of you." Too young for Japanese licenses, that was obvious. "Your choice."

"You'd be okay with taking us?"

"I have business to take care of most mornings anyway." I shrug again, "It would make sure that I was awake."

"Oh." The collective almost sigh from the two teenagers makes me smile.

"Right, so, do we have an accord?"

"How could we pass it up?"

Reiko punches him slightly, "I guess there goes any sort of negotiation."

"I'm always open for that." Scanning both of their faces I continue, "you free to start now?"

"Of course." Walking back down to the garage floor I can't help but smile at their ability to answer questions in such a synchronized way.

Putting my bottle of water on my work bench, I look up at the two of them, "I have to finish pulling the transmission and then the engine then ripping off all the side panels and the interior." Grabbing a piece of scrap I outline the details of what all needs to be done.

"Wait, are you getting all new parts for the car then?"

"Obviously. I want to drop as much of the weight as I can – the car becomes much faster and well as more controllable."

"Perhaps we should have asked this before taking the job, but what exactly are you planning on doing with these cars?" Reiko interrupted, glaring at Earl all the more.

"A little of this and a little of that," I shrug slightly and make my way over to the car and begin to lift the transmission out of the car, pulling it over to my work bench I pull off my glasses and begin to take the transmission apart.

"What would you like us to do?"

Spinning around on my chair I look at their outlines, "What are you best at?" Reaching around for my glasses I grab them and smile as everything sharpens as I slide them up my nose, Reiko is obviously not amused at my avoidance of her questions, "Do you both want me to pull the engine for both of you? I'll need all of the pistons pulled so that I can forge new ones." Kicking off from the side of my work bench I begin removing the rocker arms around the engine, making sure not to scratch any of the interior surfaces removing all of the external mounts for the engine I walk back over to my work desk and grab a small engine mount and slide it over to the car, correcting its placement I rise it so that it cradles the engine. Grabbing the right tools I remove the last of the extremely difficult to remove bolts reaching for the lift, which I had unfortunately left over my my work bench. Listening, I smile as I hear footfalls leading over to where I left it and hear the sound of the wheels resonating through the garage. As the cool metal brushes my hand I grasp it tightly, "Thank you, Earl."

"How did you know it was me?" My grin widens at his apparent shock.

"Reiko is," I pause hand gripping the wrench tightly I give one final tug and the engine comes free of the frame, "not pleased in my avoidance of her questions. So there was no way that she'd be willing to come over here and lend me a hand, not until she has at least some answers." Looking up I see her glaring at both Earl and myself, "Thank you for the help, Earl." Flashing him a smile I push the engine over to the work desk parallel to my own. "Work at your leisure, when you're hungry we can call for pizza or whatever you guys are hungry for." Hands wiping at my shorts again I walk back over to the car and grab my spinning chair and set it back in front of my work bench. "There's also a stereo system in the garage, feel free to put on whatever it is you want."

Taking off my glasses my eyes return to the transmission, my mind running through all of the different scenarios of what I can do with the engine and transmission. Returning to the scraps of paper I begin to work out the different ratios of horsepower and overall dynamic of the car versus the amount of work that will have to go into rebuilding and the frequency of having to rebuild it. Before I know it, I've taken up ten sheets of paper figuring out the mathematical and engineering factors.

Looking up I realize that the clock now reads almost ten pm, looking over to my right I realize that Reiko and Earl seem to have completely taken apart the engine in the last six hours. "Alright you two," They both look over at me, "you must be starving. Let's order some pizza and relax in the loft for a while, I have to let the two of you know what set up I'm planning for the Audi." Looking over at the scowl that was still present on Reiko's face I sigh, realizing that some concessions have to be made to make all of this work. "I may even indulge you in some of my personal details."

* * *

><p>"Okay, so let me get this straight," the look on Earl's face was telling enough, I might as well have two heads right now rather than having him believe what I just told him, "You were valedictorian of not only the most prestigious high school in Tokyo, but one of the best engineering schools in the US."<p>

"Correct."

"And you went to Rio de Janeiro the summer break of your junior year to work with a group of 'nameless people' to rob the richest drug dealer in all of South America."

"One of the richest, but yeah."

"And then you went back to the US with your incredibly large sum of money, graduated, got a doctorate and were still a multimillionaire when you decided to work on the crew of one of the most well known drag racing teams in the world."

"More or less."

"More or less?" Reiko interjected, she was no longer as cold toward me – I think after she realized that I wasn't some mass murderer she was fine.

"Well, before joining up with the drag racing team I went and worked for this private aftermarket parts company where I developed safety equipment, mainly for use in stock car racing." I smile slightly, "With the right knowledge though, it can be adapted to almost any car."

Grabbing another slice of pizza I look up at the two of them and wait for them to ask more, "What are you doing here then?"

Mid-bite I pause, what was I doing here? "The US got boring, I guess." Shrugging off the question, "I didn't really have time for friends in the US and back here, I know that there are people that'll be willing to drink a few beers and go to a few bars."

Earl stared at me blankly, "But the work."

I shrugged, "What about it?"

"You were working on some of the most powerful engines on the planet, and now you're here, working on some piece of shit Audi."

"Excuse you," scoffing loudly I roll my eyes, "My Audi isn't a piece of shit."

"Right now it looks like it."

"Stand in a corner."

"What?" He was amused now.

"Corner of shame for insulting my Audi."

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry."

I smile slightly, "Not forgiven, but pardoned for now."

Earl rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"Back to the topic and hand though, working for people and working for you are two completely different things. I don't have to work on a schedule now. I can do what I want, when I want. No one can tell me otherwise either. It's nice." Clearing my throat I try to clear the sentiment from the air, "Right, about the Audi. What do you guys think about my plans?"

Grabbing the now empty pizza box I throw it in the garbage can on the other side of the refrigerator and running back down to my work bench I grab the schematics for the engine and transmission. Putting them in front of Reiko and Earl they each take a handful, walking over to the refrigerator once more, this time I grab a beer and sink back into my spot on the couch and begin flipping through one of the many carbon fiber catalogs in front of me, "Wait," I look up as Earl continues, "you just did all of these?"

"Yes. And?" I fold the page of the magazine down; that body kit would do nicely.

"These would have taken the two of us days to do."

I smile slightly, "That children, is the difference between a PhD and a high school degree." Looking back down at the catalog I scowl, that one was nice too, "I'm particularly fond of number seven myself. It isn't the most horsepower but it gives the transmission a break and is the most likely to handle the best."

"Well, if you told us what the car was for we could help you decide." Reiko had a point, but I enjoyed seeing her aggravated and she made it far too easy.

"You're not helping me decide. We're doing number seven. I just wanted a second pair of eyes to check to make sure that my math was right." Looking up from my catalog once more I am pleased to see that Reiko once again looks moderately displeased with my answer. "Fine, fine. I plan on racing."

Dead silence. Not sure if that's good or bad, perhaps I should tell them that I know who else they're working for, "Racing?" Earl's voice heard a certain stutter; it made a grin spread widely on my face. "You mean like professional racing?"

"Uhm, no." The two of them immediately look quite alarmed, putting down my magazine I sigh, "Relax. Han and Takashi aren't going to find out."

"You know Han and Takashi?"

"Obviously. I just told you their names, didn't I?" The two of them are back to spluttering again, "Calm yourselves please. Takashi won't say anything and Han won't remember me. So, you're fine in working for me." Standing up I look back and forth between the two of them, "So, are you two ready to work? I would like to have everything rebuilt and put back into the car tonight."

"Tonight?" They were speaking in unison again.

"You sound surprised. Yes tonight. I have to quickly go place an order for a new body kit as well as the other materials I'm missing and have it delivered tomorrow – well perhaps mid-week if it's shipping from the US. Plus it's a weekend and I'll pay you double."

Earl now unfazed shrugs, "Sounds good to me."

"Fantastic, I have to go grab the materials to forge the pistons then I'll place the order." I pause and walking over to my work table I press the button of the projector screen and smile as a projector screen drops down in front of the loft, "You may want to scan those schematics into the computer and send the image to the projector, that way we don't have to share a single piece of paper."

Nodding the three of us all go our separate ways in the garage, taking care of at least some of what I had just said.

* * *

><p>That night was more or less a blur, when exhaustion would hit the couch became everyone's best friend, the engine and transmission were done that night, as I had planned and after that we began rerunning the exhaust and running nitrous lines to the engine. By the time that was done the sun came up and we all agreed that we deserved at least a few hours of rest before starting on the other components of the car.<p>

When I finally managed to crawl out of bed I heard what sounded like the delivery that I expected back in the shipping docks, so without a second thought I bolted down the stairs of my apartment and into the garage, by the lack of sound I doubted that Reiko and Earl were awake. Opening the back docks I was greeted by a bored-looking man with a rather large amount of packages in the back of the truck, "Are you Manami Hara?"

I nod slightly, trying to hide my excitement, "That would be me."

"…Right." He was obviously put off by my obvious excitement, "So, I have about fifteen packages here for you, I need you to–" but before he could continue I snatched the clipboard from his hands and signed on the dotted line.

"There. Can I have my packages now?" It took every ounce of my self-control not to bounce up and down on the balls of my feet.

"…Sure."

After they were all placed inside the docking bay of the garage I thanked the poor delivery man who was forced to carry some of the heaviest packages known to man into my garage and as soon as he was gone I ran back to my car and began removing all of the exterior paneling, careful to keep the noise down so not to wake Reiko and Earl.

By the time I was joined by the two high school students everything aesthetically was gutted from the car. "You don't waste time do you?"

Looking up I see Earl leaning over the metal bannister observing the state of disrepair that my car was in, back focusing on the many boxes that are in front of me I begin opening the custom roll cage I ordered, "Nope. My stuff arrived and therefore, I'm awake working on it." Looking back up I notice Reiko at his side, looking almost worse for wear, "Reiko, don't we look lovely this morning?"

Glaring down at me she mutters something along the lines of 'shut up' and 'I don't know how you are possibly this much of a morning person' as well as a long list of expletives.

"Morning to you, too." I'm more than a little tempted to sing, "There's fruit and milk in the fridge and cereal in the cabinets above the sink. Feel free to dig in." I pause, lost in thought as I begin looking around for my welding kit, "There's a coffee maker somewhere around here too if you're interested and a tea pot. I don't know exactly where though–" Finally seeing it beneath one of my many wheeled tool boxes of the garage I let out a relieved sigh, "ah, there it is." Now to find the gas container that goes with this welding kit.

"Manami, what are you doing?" Earl this time, it sounds like they found the fruit.

"Welding."

"Welding what?"

"My roll cage."

"Now?"

"No, Christmas. Of course now. Why do you think I gutted the car?"

"What about food?"

"Food can wait. I'm working."

Finding the correct gas container I grin and run past Reiko and Earl, "Now where are you going?"

"To change. I can't weld in pajamas, now can I?"

The welding goes by quickly – thank whoever decided to make custom roll cages, I wasn't particularly looking forward to building one myself. At about noon I'm joined by Reiko and Earl. "Are you designing it with a backseat?"

"I'm not, Reiko. It adds unnecessary weight to the car. I want it to be fast, light and handle well." Looking around at my packages I frown, my seats haven't come in yet, none of my interior, minus the roll cage has. "I suppose we'll have to work on only the performance of the car today."

"Oh?" Earl peeks into one of the already opened boxes, "Why is that?"

"Do you not get along with your parents?"

"What?"

"You're obviously from England."

"Really? How did you know?"

"Shut up. I was thinking about you this morning." I pause and then quickly continue, "And no. I wasn't thinking about you in any other way than the fact that your family must be that of a socialite background. I then realized that my mother is friends with an English man and his Japanese wife who recently returned to Japan after buying a large amount of stock in a Japanese company because they found out that the woman's mother was gravely ill." Looking up, I smile at the amazement on Earl's face, "I also remember being told that they had a son, who would be about your age – I didn't pay any real attention to it though as it was a Caucasian name, but when I thought about it more and more I realized that it must be you."

Earl continued staring for the longest time, "I, uh, yes. I suppose you're right."

I chuckle, amused at the look of absolute confusion on his face, "Now, are you going to help me redo the suspension and the brake lines or are you going to continue looking like a gaping fish all because my mum knows your dad?"

"Your mother?"

"Is British. Now, can we please get working? We have so much work to do in so little time."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two rewritten lovlies, I hope you all enjoy it. Yes. I am now officially one chapter behind the original fic but that's okay, because now I feel that I have more clearly and efficinetly covered the material and created more indepth characters in Earl, Reiko and Manami. Earl and Reiko have a way to go but right now, they are growing into actual characters instead of just side characters given no real life in the movies. Plus I have the biggest lady crush on Reiko's actress so there will be more of her. So please enjoy and let me know what you think!_

_xx_

* * *

><p>Hearing someone pounding at my door I roll out of bed with an unceremonious thud, "I hate Mondays."<p>

"Manami, if you don't hurry we're going to be late." Earl's voice was chastising but not really worried, it was obvious that he didn't really care if the two of them got to school on time.

"Calm yourself," rolling, quite literally, over to my closet I reach up halfheartedly and grab one of my nicer dresses, mind set on what I was truly going to do after dropping off my help. Lying back on the floor I shimmy out of my shorts and yank the tank top over my head, now that the pajamas are gone I return to rolling across my floor. Dizzily I reach the dresser and reach into it and grab a pair of underwear and a bra, "Five minutes, and I swear I'll be good to go."

"If you take longer than that, I think Reiko might come in there and attempt to drag you out with her bare hands."

A wicked grin was now cast upon my face, this got a little more fun, angry Reiko was the most entertaining Reiko, "Challenge accepted!"

"Manami, no. Not this morning."

"Why not?"

"Don't pout."

"Hi Reiko."

"Get moving Manami, we have a test this morning."

"Ooh, in what? I can help." Standing in front of the mirror I feel helpless, pulling my hair up into a bun I grab a flower pin and hope that I look at least moderately presentable.

"You can't."

"As long as it isn't French Literature I should be able to help." Make up was a no go; I'm far too tired to attempt to poke my eye out with a stick.

"French Literature?"

"Don't ask, sweetie." The one class that made me want to murder someone in college.

"How many languages do you speak?"

"Enough." Walking out from my apartment I notice the two of them sitting against the bars, "Aw, the two of you look so cute in those uniforms."

"Can we go?" Again with the almost synchronized speaking, Jesus.

"Sure, sure." Walking over to the GTR I motion for them to follow.

"What we're not taking the Audi?"

"The Audi doesn't have any exterior paneling, plus it only seats two. I promise though, this car goes fast enough."

"You have five minutes to get us to school before we're late."

Looking at Reiko through the rearview mirror I grin, "Buckle up. Now."

* * *

><p>Watching as the two of them more or less fall out of the GTR I grin, "See you guys at–"<p>

"We'll take the bus."

I had to hold in the cackle that was threatening to escape my throat, "Alright. You guys got the keys to your apartments, correct?"

"Yes, Manami." My eye twitches, how do they do it?

"Good. You're going to be late if you don't run." Before they could say utter a smart comeback I was out on the roads of Tokyo.

The Yakuza hideout wasn't hidden by any means, everyone knew exactly where it was, no one dared enter it though, they knew better, unfortunately, I had no other option – I was to be expected by the head of the Yakuza syndicate in exactly five minutes. Resting my head against the steering wheel I attempted to calm myself. Yakuza couldn't have anything too horrific planned, could they? I couldn't be worth anything of real value to them. Sliding out of the car I take another deep breath straightening the skirt of my dress I readjust my glasses and try with every fiber of my being not to look panicked.

Reaching the doorway of the hideout I'm stopped by one of Kamata's foot soldiers, "What are you doing here, girl?"

"I–" I curse myself, what is my problem? I've dealt with worse than this, much worse. "I have a meeting with Kamata in two minutes," I'm surprised at this new found strength in my voice, "and unless you want to explain that you're the reason I'm late, you'll let me through."

"I apologize, ma'am." Bowing slightly he lets me through, and ushers me towards his boss and reaching him I bow, "Kamata, this woman says that she's here to see you at your bequest."

"Manami Hara?"

"That is me, sir."

"Did you check her for a gun?"

"He did." Alright, so he didn't, but I really don't want a guy to die over not groping me looking for a gun.

"Anything?"

"N-no sir."

"Right, thank you Daisuke. Now return to your post." Bowing Daisuke excuses himself, not before slipping me a thankful glance. "Down to business, Miss Hara. Please," he motions for me to sit, offering the usual Japanese pleasantries I sit, "very good. I wish to hire you."

My heart stops, "For what purpose?"

"Rebuilding engines for my cars. I need them to go fast enough so that the police don't interfere with my business."

My mind now races, working for the largest crime syndicate in Japan after being hired by the very head of that syndicate. If they fail in any aspect, even in something that I have no control over I'll die. If I do not complete them quickly enough I die. If I don't and he finds out that I'm working on cars for anyone else, I'll be dead. I don't really want to work for him either.

"I will pay you whatever rate you want for them." He paused, "As long as it's reasonable, of course." My mouth went dry, "You are the best at this, aren't you? That's why I want you I don't deal with those who aren't at the top." Almost as if he could sense the apprehension coursing through my body he pauses, considering how to move forward, "But of course, it will be on a trial basis. I need to know that you are the correct mechanic for the job."

"Trial." I calm my breathing, swallowing hard I continue "Basis?"

"Yes, just one or two engines a week, with a hefty payment after they are collected and tested. I need to see if you really do meet the hype."

So I'll have time to figure out how to get out of this mess. I have to take this offer, it isn't going to get any better than this, "Just engines, there won't be anything else, correct."

He chuckles, "No. No drugs or weapons. I just need a decent mechanic, my nephew demands of earning his money through racing and everyone he gets is horrific at the job."

Takashi. The idiot. "Then I accept, on the trial basis."

"Good, you're free to go then Manami Hara." Standing up I bow and excuse myself. "One more thing, I want you to attend the races with my nephew, you're a good racer, correct Miss Hara?"

"Decent enough."

He smiles, "Decent is good enough, don't disappoint me."

Reaching the door I pat Daisuke on the shoulder, "Don't forget to check for guns next time, big guy."

He tensed under my touch, "Y-you killed him."

"Don't be stupid," I roll my eyes, "you would have heard a gunshot."

Without another word I quickly retreat to my car before this bravado wore off.

* * *

><p>The car was finally done, I sighed in relief, it was finally done. Almost three weeks later but the Audi went from being the silver stock foreign piece of trash to the electric green custom car with two racing stripes that will smoke anyone in whatever race they wish. Smiling from the loft I wrap an arm around both Earl and Reiko's shoulders, "Now that is a beautiful piece of work. What would you two like to do to celebrate?"<p>

"We know an interesting club downtown if you're interested, Manami."

"Sounds good. Let's go."

Reiko pauses, "You're going in that?"

Turning back to her I smile slightly and push my glasses up the bridge of my nose, "Let me explain something to you Reiko, it doesn't matter if I go in this or in a dress that barely covers my ass and let the world see what little cleavage I have, no man will ever pick me. So, yes I'm going to a club in a man's flannel shirt and denim jeans and if anyone says anything to me I will personally give them a black eye to worry about on top of my poor outfit choice." Both of them look almost shocked at the mini-tantrum that I just had, "Right, are the two of you coming?" Walking over to the Audi, I look back at the two of them, "Well?"

"There aren't enough seats."

"Sit on Earl's lap, Reiko. This car was never supposed to be designed with more than two seats so you'll just have to deal." The two of them snort, "Alright, safely, and not legally."

"That sounds better."

"Thank you Reiko."

"Also, let's keep it under 200 this time, yeah?"

"But, but, I want to see what my baby can do."

"Do it when we're not in the car, please?"

Pouting, I let out an exasperated sigh, "Fine. Reiko, you're such a party pooper."

Finding the club under the direction of Earl and Reiko was an entertaining experience – in which a twenty minute drive turned into an hour and twenty minute drive and the use of profanities outweighing any other form of communication. Pulling into the lot I'm more or less amazed with the amount of custom cars that are there, "Where exactly did you guys bring me?"

"Relax you'll get in for free."

"No. Where. I demand answers or I will turn this car around right now."

"Han's place." My mind freezes. I'm not ready for that, not in a million years am I going to be ready for that. Subconsciously my hand begins returning the keys to the ignition, "Manami, what are you doing?" Earl calls me back from my wandering thoughts, "Are you coming in or not?"

"Sure. Why not."

"You said you knew him right?" Reiko seemed content watching Earl and I converse, deep down I think she's amused that I'm the flustered one for once.

"Yeah. A long time ago. He probably won't even remember me."

"More likely, he won't even notice you're here."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he always has at least two or three models hanging on him. Sleeps with at least one every night he has a party."

Sounds about right. What did Giselle and him not work out? "Alright, let's go do this."

"You don't mind?"

"Nope." I pause, "Wait, are there any hotels around here?"

"Why?"

"I plan on getting so drunk tonight I can't stand. I am not going to drive my baby home in that kind of a state, what if I dent her?"

Reiko butts in now, "I'm sure that Han won't mind bunking one more."

"No." It slips out before I can even think to stop it. Chuckling I attempt to brush it off, "I mean, we're competitors – it would be rude if I snooped around his shop before I beat him on the track."

They both look at me unconvinced, "Did things not end well between the two of you?"

I shrug, "No ill-wills between us if that's what you mean."

The two teenagers look at each other and shrug, "If you say so, Manami."

Driving back to a hotel I saw about two blocks back I pull in and pay for a room. "So are you two ready to go now?"

"Yes." Earl.

"Please." Reiko.

"For the love of god." Earl again, my eye twitched, what is wrong with these two children? No one should be able to do what they do. They're telepathic I swear to god.

"Alright, alright. Let's go." Before the two of you manage to terrify me more than you already have.

The walk back to the garage slash club was short enough and we were greeted by a bouncer, who looking at Earl and Reiko waved them through, however, before I could think about passing through the threshold the man held his hand up, "Where do you think you're going?"

Glaring up at him I was about to let him have it when Earl, sensing my irritation jumped in, "She's with us, Haruhiko. Don't make her mad, please? You don't want to end up in the emergency room."

Watching as his eyes widen he immediately drops his arm, smiling almost too sweetly at him I pass, "Thank you, Haruhiko." Walking down the long corridor I stop both of them, "Thank you guys."

"Don't thank us," Earl commented, "I don't want to watch you beat anyone to a bloody pulp tonight."

"Did you honestly think I would?"

"Yes." Again with the unison, there is something unnatural about that.

"You guys have never seen me fight though."

"We've noticed the Karate trophies gracing your living areas."

"Oh." Right, I really needed a drink now. Walking over to the bartender and ordered five shots of tequila and called Reiko and Earl over and waited for them to place their orders, raising my glass I toast, "To the electric green drifting machine." Clinking our glasses together the three of us smile, bringing the glass to my lips I tilt my head back and let the liquid burn my throat.

Quickly downing the five shots I don't notice that I've been abandoned by Earl and Reiko, ordering another three from the bartender I look around the crowd, hoping to find someone, anyone I know. Head spinning slightly I realize that the alcohol has begun to take effect, "Well, what on earth let a stray like you into a place like this?"

Grabbing another shot from the bar I empty the glass and look over at the man who interrupted my stupor, "Pardon?" As I begin to focus on the man beside me, blinking rapidly I realize that he's relatively tall for a Japanese man, once I can see again I freeze, Han. Calm down. He isn't going to remember you. Just act calm. "I think his name was," What was his name anyway? Everything from tonight was beginning to get a little fuzzy. Alright, after these shots no more alcohol. Haruhiko, that was his name. "Haruhiko was his name, I think." I frown, realizing the real question in what he asked, "Hey, if you have a problem with how I look go eye fuck some model over there. They all meet your standards for what women are supposed to look like."

Oh yes, I was definitely drunk, there is no way that I would say that if I was in any sober state of mind. "And how would you know about my taste in women?"

"All men are pigs." Alcohol. Stop.

"Really?" He seemed almost amused at your belligerence.

"Really, Han." Smiling I finish my last shot of tequila, "Now if you'll excuse me," kicking off from the bar I walk out to the dance floor, "I'm going to go celebrate." Catching a final glimpse of his face I grin, he didn't remember me. Success. Manami – 1. Han – 0.

The next time I check my phone it's five in the morning, slipping quietly out the back door I somehow manage to stumble back to the hotel. Locking my door, I am now determined to sleep through this hangover that I'm sure that I'm destined to have.


	3. Chapter 3

_To those who read the original story, yes this is a bit different but it doesn't change any of the points that I made then, it makes it more legitamate in my mind at least. I feel like Manami is a little more... human now too I guess. Because she's smart but cynical and ridiculous at times, I love writing her thoughts out. She's as crazy as a box full of cats sometimes, which is awesome to write about. I've also added this as the chapter that was inserted due to my need to explain more. I hope you guys like it though. I was thoroughly amused while writing it at least. Reviews mean a lot though, and they take minutes and it keeps me wanting to write._

_xx_

* * *

><p>Apparently god decided not to be kind, waking up to the sound of pounding on my hotel door that I attempt to silence by throwing a pillow at it. Five minutes later the knocking doesn't cease, and now a voice accompanies it.<p>

"Manami." Earl. He was a dead man. My head that was already splitting was now urging my stomach to expel its contents and my pants are now missing. "Manami, its Earl."

My head disappeared into the toilet bowl and I miss the next part of what Earl says, after thoroughly rinsing my mouth out with the complimentary mouthwash, I return out to the bedroom and rip open the door. "Earl, whatever this is, it better be important, or you die."

He tenses and continues cautiously, "Aren't you going on the mountain to practice this morning?" I sense a trap.

Narrowing my eyes I stare at his blurry outline and cautiously continue, "Why? What's waiting for me there?" He hesitates, my eyes narrow, it is obviously a trap, "Earl, I am half naked, hung over and ready to puke all over you. Tell me what's out there or I will slam this door in your face."

Spluttering he quickly says, "We're all heading up to the mountain."

"And by all you mean?" Patience wearing thin, my head pounds even harder, if that's even possible.

"Han and everyone who works for him." Motioning him to come in I run back to the bathroom, "Manami?" the confusion was evident in his voice.

Back to the toilet I groan, "Don't ever do alcohol, Earl. It is a cruel and unforgiving mistress." Hearing him laugh I let out a small chuckle myself, "Will you do me a favor and fill up the pitcher with water and ice?" Resting my head against the porcelain I hear his footsteps begin to leave the room, "Wait– take one of the keycards. On the nightstand. I'm not getting up any time soon so you'll have to let yourself back in."

Five minutes later I hear him walk back in, "This is probably a stupid question, but how many shots of tequila did you end up doing?" In those excruciatingly long minutes I managed to sprawl myself out over the cool tiles of the bathroom floor and cover my head with every towel in the bathroom. "…Manami, what are you doing?"

"To answer the first question," To be honest, I have no idea if he can hear me, but now my head hurts less at the lack of light under these towels, "I lost count after about eight. To answer number two, avoiding the worst hangover of my life in the most innovative way I've ever managed to come up with. Now Earl, I have something else you need to do for me." Reaching up he hands me a glass of water, "Thank you," carefully I remove the towels from my mouth and attempt to drink while on the floor with mild success, "right, go over to the windows and close all of those curtains and tell me when you've done that." Hearing that it was done, I decide to keep the towel over my eyes at least for now, flopping onto the bed I pull off the towel, "Now that is much better," realizing again that I am without pants I scowl, and look around the room, "Have you seen my pants?"

Earl jumps, at least I think he does, where are my glasses anyway, "Wait. What?"

Grunting I roll across the bed, wrapping myself up in the blankets and reaching the nightstand I grab my glasses, "My. Pants. I didn't leave them at the club last night did I?"

Snorting Earl begins looking around the room for them, "How smashed were you?"

"On a scale of one to ten, about a fifteen." I grinned, "I haven't had that much fun since I was last in Tokyo almost five years ago. Back to the matter at hand, were there a random pair of jeans anywhere last night?"

"Besides in Han's bedroom?" Throwing a pillow at him I grin as it makes contact with his face and he falls to the floor with a gasp, "What's your deal with him anyway?"

"Pants. Earl. Do you want me to come today or not?"

"Just wear the shirt, you don't even need pants. Back to Han."

Wagging my finger at him I glare, "No."

"No?" He was obviously amused.

Running my hands through my hair I sigh, exasperated, "Where did my pants go?"

"You don't need them."

"Corner!"

Sighing, I didn't even need to look up to know that he's rolling his eyes at me, "I swear Manami, there are times when I think you're five."

"No talking! Corner of shame!" Rolling off my bed I scowl, I wrapped myself so well in the sheets that I don't know if I'll be able to get out. "Pants? Where are you?" Earl snorted, "Silence! They know to answer me."

"Manami. Listen to me. Use one of the broken belts in the trunk of the Audi and give up. You're not going to find them."

"They have to be somewhere in this room! Pants can't just get up and walk away. Also, why are you talking?" I pause, wait a second… "Why am I not going to find them?"

"Get the belt and come on. We can beat the rest of them there and you can get some practice in before an American tempts fate."

* * *

><p>It was more or less like riding a bike, once you know how to drift – you don't ever forget. At least, that's what I thought when I finally managed to quell the headache and my churning stomach, my pants however had yet to be found. Beginning my first run down the mountainside, the Audi handled perfectly – doing what I want, when I want. Reaching the bottom of the mountain without so much as a scratch on my baby I drive back up to the top, Earl sitting beside me more quiet than I ever remember him being, parking the car I notice a group starting to form, "Friends of yours?" Ignoring him, I miss his reply. Grabbing my notebook from the dashboard I look over the tensile strengths of the shocks and contemplate changing the front shocks to softer ones, because I wasn't getting quite enough give from the front tires, "Hey Earl," no response, "Earl did you fall asleep–" looking up I realize that Earl went over to the ever growing group of people. "Whatever." Putting the car back into drive I head down the mountain once more, frowning I once again notice the resistance in the front of the car, "Maybe if I take it down…" Parking the car at the edge of the circle I scowl, focusing on the math – no, the first set of math was completely wrong. Irritated I scratch it out, opening the door I begin walking around the car, looking at the weight dispersion and the tension in the springs.<p>

Continuing to write I fail to notice that there is now an audience around me. "No." Scratching out the latest math I scowl again, "What if I…"

"Having a problem?" Looking up I see Earl and Reiko looking over my shoulders.

"Not really."

"It looks like it." Looking over my shoulder I see Reiko shrug defensively, "Hey, there's no corner for me to go stand in here."

"Shut up." Writing it out one final time I grin, "There, I got it. Now you can both go away."

"Don't you want to know where your pants went?"

…Not that voice. Taking a deep breath I turn around and come face to face with the one and only Han Lue. No. I did not. There was no way that I was that drunk. "Oh?" Poker face, Hara; don't let him know that the only reason you're able to stand right now is because you're leaning against your car. "How could you possibly know what I did with my pants?"

"Didn't Earl tell you?" Serious face, Manami. There is no way that I did anything, I mean yes, I was quite inebriated and yes, I am extremely attracted to him but I'm not stupid. Pushing my glasses up the bridge of my nose I take a deep breath and try to remember what happened last night, pants, pants, where could you have gone? "Had a little too much to drink?" He was obviously chuckling at my overly drunken state.

"No." Knowing he was about to speak again I hold my hand up, silencing him. Now what could have possibly happened last night that would have made her remove her pants? What? What?

Hearing someone whistle I look up and gape horrified at the sight of my pants in Han's hands. "I must admit, I wasn't expecting a pair of pants to come hurtling into my room at three in the morning. Neither was the girl I was with." I sigh in relief, at least that wasn't me.

It hit me then, I ripped my pants last night then, because I was drunk and thought it would be funny I threw it up into where I was informed his bedroom was. Oh.

"I must admit, seeing you without them is a much needed improvement." I scowl, improvement? "Wait… is that a broken fan belt that you're using as a belt?"

"And if it is?"

"I take back what I said about the improvement."

"What no points for innovation?"

"No."

I smile, attempting to just brush off what he's saying, "Well that's what your models are here for right?" Ripping my eyes away from him, I look over at their cars, a Mitsubishi EVO and Mazda RX-7 not giving him a chance to reply I make my way over to their cars, "Cute, can they actually run though?"

"Can they run?" Now there was an accent I hadn't heard since I left the states –

I turn towards the owner of the voice, "Alabama, maybe?"

"What?" He looked mildly startled.

"You're from Alabama, correct?"

"How did you do that?"

"So I was right?"

"Yes. Now how did you manage to do that?"

I shrugged, "I lived in the states for a while; you learn the subtle differences in the various accents."

Walking over to the red EVO, "May I?" Seeing him nod, I pop the hood of the car and look in, "Decent enough," I see him now peeking over my shoulder and I can't help but grin.

"Decent enough? You mean you've seen better?"

Shrugging, I begin to walk back over to my car, "Possibly."

"No way," Han walked over and placed his hand on the door, "You don't get to make an accusation like that and just leave."

"Oh? Why not?"

"You mean to tell me that you're pretty little toy model Audi can beat either of our cars?" The sound of snickering and cat calls echo throughout the group.

Narrowing my eyes I scoff, "You would know all about models wouldn't you, Han?" Various gasps follow my comment. "At least I'll get a good amount of use out of mine; you just run yours until they run away or break."

"At least mine are beautiful." His gaze locks with mine, and we both know that he's no longer talking about the car, I drop my gaze, legitimately hurt. How could I have ever thought he'd be interested in me, what happened years ago was a fluke. He didn't even remember me. I can't cry though, I have to be stronger than him.

"Personally," I smile, returning my eyes to his, trying my hardest to hide the hurt, "I think my car looks better than either of yours ever will. Now move." Pushing him out of my way I open the door and get in. Shoving my key into the ignition I speed off.

* * *

><p>Returning to my garage I hear my phone ring I park and answer, knowing that it would be Kamata because of the races tomorrow. Looking over at my work bench I sighed, at least I had the engines completed. "Hello, Kamata." It felt so strange to have to use such formalities with someone, especially in Japanese.<p>

"Miss Hara, the pleasure is all mine. Are the engines ready?"

"Yes." I sighed in relief, "They're all ready for you to pick up."

"Excellent." He chuckles, "I will have someone pick them up tonight. May I leave the cash in its usual place?"

"Of course."

"Good. Good. This is why I like doing business with you Miss Hara, you're always so organized." He pauses, "The man guarding the door the day you visited seemed quite shaken up after you left, he said you didn't do anything to him though."

I have to hold back the laughter that threatened to spill out, that was such a great way to end a truly uncomfortable morning, "No sir."

"Yes…" I waited; it seemed like he was going to continue speaking, "You are planning on racing tomorrow, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Excellent, I've informed Takashi."

I once again crack a smile, "I'm sure he was thrilled by the news."

"He was surprised to hear you were back in Tokyo." He chuckled slightly, "Then, he begrudgingly agreed to let you race – aware of the amount of profits that you'd be able to bring in for us. Apparently he's having one of his friends race in a grudge match against some American. Do you know anything about this Miss Hara?"

American… Of course, that would be why Han was teaching the American how to drift – playing Takashi and winning, I have to hold back from scoffing, "I have no idea, sir."

"Right. Well, I expect the best from you, Miss Hara. And after this, we'll have to talk about furthering your position within my business."

I froze; there was no way I wanted to get more involved with Yakuza. That was a death sentence. Gangs were something that I knew better than to mess with, I had time though, even if it was the smallest amount in the world, "Yes sir." My voice was so small; I couldn't believe that it was my own.

"Until after the races." And with a click the other line ended.

Putting my phone down on my work bench I bury my head in my hands, what a mess I managed to get myself into, and I haven't even been back long enough to cause any real trouble. Calm down, I'm no use to anyone like this. I have to win the races tomorrow; they're going to give me time and money.

I could always run; Brazil, England, America – they were all viable options. No. I have something here now. Something of my own and I don't want to give that up. Mind cleared I stand up and walk back over to my car, grabbing my notes out of the passenger seat. Sitting here feeling pathetic isn't going to get new shocks in the car.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4. Woo. Now we're getting somewhere. So this chapter almost doubled in length, mostly because I wanted to work on developing an OC who will be prominent throughout the story and I didn't want him just to seem thrown in like he was when I first wrote this. Also, I'm giving Manami an actual background. I actually really liked the way I wrote some of this chapter the first time so, for those of you who have read my first time through you'll notice large passages that are almost untouched. Once again, and I hate sounding needy but it helps me write, a lot are reviews. Even if it's just "I really liked (insert thing here) please continue writing." I will continue writing because it lets me know that I'm doing at least something right._

_xx_

* * *

><p>Anxiety filled, I found that I woke up relatively early that next morning. Opening the drawer to my nightstand I grab my .45 pistol out, quickly getting dressed, I slip the handgun into my bag along with the ammunition out of the safe beneath my bed. Grabbing my wallet, I make sure that my permit is still valid, hoping that the gun control class still happens at this time every Friday.<p>

Arriving, I smile at the instructor who looked almost shocked to see me there, after the initial look of shock though, he continued on taking tab of who was and wasn't there. This class was one of the longest hours of my life, but I had to sit through it, finally escaping I made my way to the only firing range in Tokyo. Handing them my permit and the paper saying that I attended a class in the past month I'm handed a pair of noise cancelling earmuffs and given one of the stalls.

Pushing my glasses up my nose and adjusting my earmuffs I load my handgun, taking aim at the human outline on the paper I focus intensely and fire with purpose. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. As each of the casings drop onto the counter I press the button bringing the paper forward. Dropping out the empty magazine I throw both that and the casings into their proper receptacles, looking back up I smile, "Ten for ten, impressive." Turning around I see one of the monitors on duty looking over my shoulder, "Most women who come in here are too terrified to even hit the target."

I shrug, "Safety first, yes? And knowing how they work makes me safer than the woman who is simply petrified at what a gun can do."

He chuckles, "I suppose that's true." Handing him back the earmuffs I thank him for his time, "Wait, ma'am. I don't believe I've seen you here before."

Stopping I turn around smile still on my face, "Not unless you worked here five years ago."

"…Oh. You were at college then?" He seemed hopeful.

I chuckled, "No, work in the US."

He looked crestfallen, "Ah," looking at him more closely I can't help but smile, he looked no older than twenty-five, "You look much younger than you…" his eyes widen, "I apologize, I didn't mean to presume."

Laughing lightly I bow lightly, "Don't worry about it, I'm Manami Hara. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Manami Hara." Testing my name, he bows in return, "You're not related to the Prime Minister, Yuichiro Hara are you?"

"His daughter." I smile slightly, mostly out of politeness. "Please don't tell anyone about this, yes?" He nods dumbly, almost certainly out of shock. "Thank you so much." Taking my papers back from the front desk I make my way back out to my car. Feeling a million times more confident in this weekend.

I decided a final trip to the mountains was in order; I collected plenty of data yesterday but I needed to test my new tune up, make sure that I did indeed pick the correct shocks for this particular job. Hours were spent on the mountains today – I only stopped when my stomach finally demanded nourishment. Picking up something on the way home I eat quickly at my now empty workbench – apparently, Kamata's men did stop by last night. Finishing lunch, I run over and check my safe. Money all there I smile, all in all, working for Kamata isn't a bad gig. It pays better than almost anything else, removing the cash I store it in my safe upstairs after taking out enough to wager tonight.

Running the dynamo and other diagnostic tests on the Audi I crunch the numbers and smile – perfect. Nothing was out of order, everything was behaving in the way that I expected it to. Pushing my glasses up my nose I do the last of the math, pencil scratching furiously at the paper, sighing in relief I see the last of my math work out, "Thank God."

Looking up I see that it's almost five in the afternoon, cursing quietly I bound up the stairs to my apartment, I was expected in an hour and a half and I haven't even showered yet today. Continuing to scream curses as I enter the bathroom I take probably the quickest shower of my life, making my way into my bedroom I flop onto my bed clutching the towel around my chest tightly. What was I supposed to wear to this anyway? Grabbing my phone I decide to call the one person that I know can help, "Satoshi. I need help."

He chuckled lightly, "What do you need help with Miichan?"

"No. Not that nickname."

"Yes that nickname, now explain the situation."

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

"No?"

"How fast can you get over to my new apartment?"

"Do you have the address handy?" Quickly muttering the address to him I can hear him grin over the phone, "I'll be there in ten and I'm not knocking." Irritated I hang up, honestly, how is that I became friends with this man anyway? Drying my hair as well as I could I'm dressed in undergarments as well as the fluffiest bathrobe I own. Hearing him open the front door I walk out to greet him, "Miichan I'm home."

Walking over I can't help but smile and giggle at the ridiculous look on his face, "I missed you, Satoshi."

Pulling him into a tight hug he chuckles, "So what on earth was so important that you called me while half-naked?"

"The races are tonight."

"And?"

"I have to be pretty."

"Miichan." There was a warning in his tone.

"I'm serious Satoshi."

"So am I. You are pretty."

"No. Will you please just dress me and do my hair and makeup?"

Pulling me into the bedroom I can practically feel the menacing grin on his face, "You do realize what you just asked for, correct Miichan?"

"I'm desperate."

"Sit. Nice to know I'm what you call for in desperation."

"Would you rather it be someone else?" Lying back on the bed I stare up at the ceiling, hearing Satoshi rooting through my closet I roll my eyes and cover my face with a pillow.

Satoshi was a story and a half – he's been my best friend for as long as I can remember, friends since birth you coul say. His parents were politically involved so when our fathers would have meetings our mothers would meet and bring the two of us along. It was kind of hard not to be friends with someone that you've known for that long – and it continued through primary school through the end of our undergraduate years. Satoshi ended up at the same US college that I did; he was studying photography though, not engineering. We were flatmates from sophomore through senior year.

After college though, Satoshi returned to Japan to start his own photography studio. He's hired out now for every Tokyo fashion show and is known worldwide. I stayed in the states, got my PhD and worked over there since – it's been five years since we've seen each other.

"Miichan, where are all of your girl clothes?"

"Mhm?" I sit up, broken out of my stupor, "What exactly are you looking for, Satoshi?"

"Anything that doesn't say 'Men's Large'. What are you even doing with men's larges?"

I shrug, "They're comfortable. Dresses are over in the other closet." Motioning over to the other wall I watch as a grin spreads across his face as he opens the door, "Mum went out on a shopping spree when she heard I was coming back."

"Remind me to kiss your mother the next time I see her." Scoffing I fall back onto my bed, "Nope. Get up. I want your hair straightened, now." Puffing out my cheeks I stomp into the bathroom, "Good Miichan." Pulling out my straightener I wait for it to heat up when I hear from my bedroom, "Purple or blue?"

"Purple."

"I thought so too, blue looks so much better on you – plus it matches your eyes."

"Satoshi, why did you even ask if you weren't going to take my opinion?"

"I had to know that you were still alive and hadn't managed to kill yourself with the straightener."

"I have to be there in an hour."

Satoshi scoffed, "Try three, m'dear."

"I'm racing tonight, I have to be there."

"Miichan, why did you wait until now to call me?"

"…I was working on my car." Knowing that he was rolling his eyes I shouted back, "I can hear you rolling your eyes, Satoshi!"

Ignoring me he continued, "Are you finished yet, woman?"

"I think so, but who knows with you…" Walking back into the bedroom I notice Satoshi sitting on my bed with a needle and thread taking up the hem of my dress a good six inches, "…Satoshi, what do you think you're doing?"

"Making you," finishing the stich he holds it up, and mutters a 'much better' before continuing with air quotes, "pretty. Now put it on while I restraighten your hair, because honestly Miichan you did an awful job."

"Shut up." Scowling at him I drop the robe and attempt to slide in this far too short dress feeling him tug at my waist length ebony hair, I grunt feeling my back pressed into his chest, "Next time you need your car serviced find yourself a new mechanic, Satoshi."

"Hush, I don't trust anyone else to touch my car. Especially after the problems I've had these five years. Now stand still," plugging the straightener in with one hand he tugs me over to him again, using my hair as a leash, "you have such pretty hair, Miichan."

Grabbing my brush off the dresser he begins to brush it in a way that reminds me of stripping wires, "I thought you said I had beautiful hair, Satoshi."

"Yes, and now I'm going to make it even more beautiful." Rolling my eyes I watch through the mirror as he double teams my hair with both a straightener and a curling iron, taking my pin straight locks and transforming them into the most gorgeous of curls I have ever seen in my life, he doesn't allow me time to assess my look yet, "No. No peeking, now I have to do your makeup." Pouting I let him have his way with the various amounts of makeup that were shoved into one of the drawers of my bureau, "I'm assuming that your mother bought these for you too?"

Keeping my eyes closed, only after he yelled at me I smile, "You know me so well, Satoshi." Eyebrow plucking, moisturizing, and makeup-ing later he steps out of the way of my reflection so that he can grab the proper pair of shoes for the situation. Padding over to the mirror I tilt my head, almost confused by the woman in the mirror, "Satoshi, what did you do?" She was beautiful, exotic even. My lighter skin tone and blue eyes seemed almost alien, my limbs seemed longer and it felt awkward not to have glasses on. But I wasn't me. No, this wasn't – couldn't be Manami Hara.

"I don't get why you don't wear contacts more often Mii–" Pausing he looked over at me, worried by my expression. "Miichan, what's wrong?"

Bringing over the over-the-knee boots he held my hand as I slipped them on, "I don't feel like me anymore," walking closer to the mirror I touch my reflection, almost certain that as soon as I make contact, the mirror will shatter. "Never mind," looking over at the clock my eyes widen I might actually make it in time, attempting to run over to Satoshi I manage to trip over my own feet, as he grips my waist I peck both of his cheeks, "You're wonderful. I'll talk to you soon, okay? I have races to win. Thank you again for tonight."

Almost tripping over these ridiculous boots again and again as I make my way to my car by the time I actually manage to get into the driver's seat I'm surprised my shins aren't all black and blue. Pulling up the address that Takashi sent me yesterday I put it into the GPS and sigh as I realize it's only a five minute drive.

* * *

><p>Pulling up to the parking garage I see someone leaning against the wall, apparently to lift the gate, muttering that I was here to race he peered inside the car, seeing how I was dressed he shrugged, pressing the button he left me up without another word. Peering through the sea of cars I find Takashi and Han easily, the swarm of models around the two men had yet to be rivaled as I pulled up I watched as the sea parted and I ended up parking next to Takashi.<p>

Climbing out, I gripped the side mirror for dear life as I attempted to steady myself in these heels, perhaps I should have suggested a shorter heel – I can't even remember the last time I wore heels, walking over to Takashi the women all turn and appraise me, pretending I can't see them I walk over and lean against his car, "Evening, Takashi."

"Hara." His face might as well have been made of stone.

"Jesus Christ, don't look so pleased to see me."

"Good I won't." This was going to be a long night if I can't get him to stop acting like I just murdered his puppy.

"Are you still holding a grudge for the time I broke your nose in high school?"

A deep blush begins to take root on his face, making me smile – at least there's a reaction, "Shut up, Hara. You're late." Pulling the two women on either side of him closer he returns his attention to them.

"I apologize. I was having problems finding something to wear."

"Well, if nothing else you can say that your decision was well worth the wait. I'm Han."

Smiling I turn around, new found confidence surges through me in my outfit choice and the fact that he now seriously has no idea who I am, "I know exactly who you are. We spoke yesterday on the mountain; I had the model of a car while you had the models themselves." His eyes widened, obviously not expecting that turn of events. "Now if you'll excuse me," turning back to my car I grin at the sight of a large group of people all gathered around it, "I have a car to show off." Opening the hood of my car I step back and watch as everyone circles around.

Hearing the familiar sound of shuffling footsteps I walk back towards the trunk of the car, pretending to grab some tools and gauges to do last minute tuning, even though I know that I will touch absolutely nothing on this car. Hearing the shuffling then head back towards me I take the last ten seconds of solidarity to get my thoughts in order. He's just a guy. A guy who called you ugly when he saw you normally yesterday, get over this ridiculous crush now before you get hurt. "Hey."

Looking up I see him leaning against Takashi's car, "Impressive engine you got there, who built it for you?"

Finger going to the bridge of my nose, it falters as I realize that there's nothing there, "I did."

"Oh? It's impressive."

"Like I told you yesterday, you cars were decent enough."

Hearing Takashi's voice over the crowd I peek my head over the car, "Yes, Takashi?"

As he motions me over I quickly leave Han's side, "You're up first. Against Kaede, he's the owner of the electric blue 2008 Dodge Viper you see over there." Pointing to it out to me I nod, "You think that your foreign piece of trash can beat it."

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it." As I attempt to pat him on the head he swats at my hand. "Who else in this place has an engine built my Manami Hara? He won't even know what hit him"

"Good because you're up." He scoffs, pushing me back towards my car; I hadn't realized how close the two of us had gotten during the short conversation. Most of the women that had been hanging around him began glaring at me. "Don't worry; I'll be at the top of the complex waiting for the keys to my car."

Putting down my hood I start the car and smirk as everyone's faces transform into one of awe. Reaching the arbitrated starting line I begin to rev the engine, watching as my opponent pulls up, rolling down my window I take a breath, perhaps being pretty did have its advantages, batting my eyelashes I look over, "Hey, what do you say we make this a little more fun?"

"I'm listening."

"Five thousand."

"And your number?"

Internally I scoffed, after tonight you won't ever want to see me again. "Why not?" If it meant five thousand, what did I have to lose?

Rerolling up my window, I zone into the current thing that matters; not the money, not the guy in the car next to me, winning this race. Looking up, I see that it's Han that's going to signal us to go; pointing to the girl on my side she says 'Ready', looking to the other side another scantily clad woman says 'Set'. Waiting for the two of us to make eye contact with him, he smirks and says "Go."

Shifting into first gear, I'm on the gas, the shifting is as easy as it was in the mountains, coming up to the first turn, I see that I'm a good three car lengths ahead of the Viper, easing into my first drift I make it look easy, I hope. Getting out of the turn, I realize how much easier this is than the mountains, the grip of the pavement is better and there's more give on the shocks. I let out a giggle and come up to the next turn, precision and comfort controlling the drifting part of the race, reaching the last drift I realize that I have to drift for almost 360⁰. "Too easy," I mutter to myself, getting into the turn I adjust my steering wheel for the first half of the turn, then halfway through I readjust for the last half. Ending up on the roof of the complex, I see the huge crowd begin to circle my car. Turning off the engine, I can feel a huge grin spread across my face. Climbing out of the driver's seat I exit the car. Seeing Takashi there I smile and walk up to him, "Told you that it would be no problem. Now will you stop looking at me like I killed your puppy?"

As Kaede exits his car he throws a set of keys towards Takashi, making his way towards me, "Nice race there."

His reaches out to move one of the curls from my face but before his hand can grab it I have his wrist in my hand, smirking Takashi says, "If you value your hand you'll move it away from her." The other man's eyes widen, handing me my wad of cash I smirk and wink as he walks off I roll my eyes, "You're cruel, you know that right?"

"No." Looking up at him I roll my eyes, "Don't you have a Morimoto to order around right now?"

He nods then says, "You still have two more races tonight." Pulling another guy toward him, he chuckles, "Although Morimoto, your race with the gaijin is first. Make sure you let him know how stupid he is for messing with my girl." Turning to me he mutters, "My uncle wanted me to tell you that the money that you win tonight will be in its usual place by the middle of next week, he'll call you when he knows more." Recognizing some other girl with black hair, I think he called her Neela, he left me alone; well, not alone, with a group of screaming fans who just witnessed me win the first race of the night.

Sighing, I get back into my car and drive it back down to the bottom floor where all the other cars are. Parking next to Takashi again, I figured I should cheer Morimoto on; I have to be Kamata's and Takashi's good side until I get my money next week. Cheering on their other employees was an equally good way to do so. Watching the next race start, it was more or less the same as my race, except it wasn't Han that started the race. The American taking the early lead I wince, not a good start for Morimoto; Takashi wasn't going to be pleased. Not wanting to be murdered by the throngs of people that were once again racing towards to top floor, I decide to stay back until most of the people were at the top. Thinking that I'm the only one left, I head to the elevator only to be greeted by Han.

"Hello again."

"Hello Miss Hara."

"Nice to know you pay attention." Watching as he grabs a chip from his bag, "It is equally nice to know that you're still having problems quitting smoking."

"How did you–"

I cut him off with a grin, "I've known you for longer than you realize Han. Well, we're here. You should probably get back to your models now shouldn't you? I mean, you don't want to keep them waiting."

Standing over by Takashi I wait for the American's and Morimoto's car to appear on the rooftop and as the American's car emerges from the lower levels of the parking garage I grimace and hear Takashi cursing under his breath, following him over as he hands the keys over to Han I hear "Pleasure doing business."

Reaching the edge of the roof I see that Takashi is now leaning against the cement wall, "Hey." It was worth a shot, I mean, I might be able to stop Takashi from doing anything stupid; like going after the American or beating up Morimoto. The second, I pause, doesn't seem like such a bad thing though. Seeing him look up I lean next to him, "Relax, it was one car; you'll have three to replace the one you lost."

"And what if you lose?"

Looking over at him I scoff, "Please Takashi, what do you take me for? There's no way I'm going to lose."

"Morimoto just did."

"Did you replace his engine?" I was met with silence, "That's why. Han's a great mechanic, he can't hold a candle to me – but he does a good enough job to put most people out of business." Looking up at him I jab my elbow into his side, "Besides, I'm not racing any of Han's guys am I? It'll be like taking candy from a baby." Pushing him back towards the center of the roof I say, "Now stop acting like your five, go grab yourself a model or two and watch as I win you two more cars."


	5. Chapter 5

_The longest chapter in the history of chapters. This is the all mightly flashback chapter that I love so much. All I did today was watch Fast Five. It was beautiful. Now, this chapter is glorious and I love it and I hope you guys all do to. Also, this marks the halfway point of my revamp. Yay! Saturday, I hope to have a new chapter out. No promises but... I'll see what I can do. Reviews are always lovely and are recieved with all of the love in the world._

_xx_

* * *

><p>By the time I came home on Saturday I was exhausted and as soon as I managed to crawl into bed I was out. Hearing the rather loud sound of clattering in the shop below I sit up in bed, rubbing at my eyes I groan, "Who is it?" Realizing that there's absolutely no way for them to hear me I attempt to crawl out of bed, and I mean literally crawl at this point, reaching the carpeted surface of my bedroom floor I rest my cheek against the surface, and I try to yell louder, "Who is in my shop?" Nothing. Scowling I manage to stand up, looking in the mirror, I realize that I hadn't even manage to change before passing out the night before, I glare as I once again stumble in the too high boots, profanity slipping from my lips I fall back onto the bed and attempt to pull off the ungodly atrocities.<p>

Not bothering to change the rest of my outfit I make my way to the door of the garage, opening it I look out and notice Takashi sitting at my work bench, with three more engines waiting to be done. "You look worse for wear."

I continue to stare at him from the loft, "How did you" – his uncle probably had him drop the engines off this morning, "Why are you still here?" Reaching underneath the sink I grab out the coffee pot, waiting for him to answer I ask him if he wants any coffee.

"Sure." He seems to continue watching me as I fidget around with materials for breakfast, "As for why I'm here; I'm curious, Manami."

Grabbing the fruit out of the refrigerator I grab two forks and make my way down to him, "Curious? About?"

"You. Your cars." He now seemed to scowl as I stood beside him.

I shrug and hand him a fork, "You're going to get bored." Stabbing a strawberry I continue, "I don't talk while working and with three engines to do, I probably won't take any breaks." Don't you have attractive women to go back to?

He chuckles, "I don't have anything better to do today."

"So what," I scowl, "I'm your form of entertainment today."

"You've already gone above and beyond in that aspect, were you really that exhausted that you didn't even change last night?"

"Shut up." As he chuckles I stab the piece of fruit he was going to take, "Jerk." Looking over at him my gaze softens slightly, "How have you been, Takashi?"

He shrugs, "Alright. Not nearly as well as you, though." He motions to the garage, making me chuckle, "Why do you even do this, Manami?"

I chuckle, "You're the second person who asked me that since I've come back."

"Then you should know the answer." He looks at me intently; apparently he wasn't going to be content with me shrugging off his questions.

"I would love to be able to blame mum and dad for this," I chuckle and grab more of the fruit, "but to be honest, there's absolutely no ill will between me and my parents. I'm not doing this to get them to pay attention to me." I never really thought about why I did all of this, it wasn't something I ever wanted to dwell on. I was almost always busy with one thing or another. "Coffee?"

"Sure." Apparently that would be enough to get him to drop it for now.

"Get it yourself;" kicking off from my workbench I look back at him and smile, "I'm going to go get a shower and change."

An hour later I make my way back down to the garage, honestly, I expected Takashi to up and leave because I was taking too long, pouring myself a cup of coffee I head down to my work bench, removing my glasses I begin to take the engine apart. "You took your time."

Looking up I notice Takashi had moved, now sitting at the work bench that until two weeks ago had been Earl and Reiko's. "Have you ever tried to remove make up from your face?" Scoffing I roll my eyes, "It was stuck on there like cement. All of you men are cruel for thinking that's real beauty."

"You were beautiful last night, though."

"And now?"

He scoffed, "Not so much."

"Nice to know what really matters to you," eyes returning to the engine I say, "Now if you'll excuse me; I have three engines to rebuild so you can stop losing."

Whether he responded or not, I have no idea – focusing on the job at hand I continue the process of taking the engine apart, while of course, letting my mind drift, what was it that made me do this?

* * *

><p>"Manami, it's Brian; I know that classes just ended for you and I'm hoping that you'd be up for giving me a hand. If so, see if you can come down to Rio. I'll give you more information once you get here."<p>

Stepping off the plane, I use my hand to shield my eyes from the bright rays of sun, first week of vacation and Brian calls me up, "This better be good, calling me out here like some hired hand." Getting my baggage I begin to head out of the Airport, pausing only when I notice Brian's face looking down at me from the most wanted list with someone named Dominic Toretto. Tilting my head to the side I furrow my brows, "What did that man get himself into this time?" Reaching my hand into the dark expanse of my bag I redeposit my passport and then walk over to the car rental desk, "Hi." The obviously bored man stares up at me, "I was wondering if you could tell me where the nearest car dealership is." My Portuguese was more than a little messy.

The cars will be cheaper here anyway, as for driving it back up to college – I'll consider it a road trip. "Down the – two miles – left – there." I blink, hopelessly confused. A little messy? My Portuguese was as good as a rock's.

Thanking him anyway I pick up my one carry-on bag and begin my walk to find the car dealership. Brushing by the various taxi drivers I go left, hoping that I didn't miss a crucial part of the directions before that, about ten minutes into my walk I stop and blink sighing deeply I hang my head, "…There's a GPS system in my bag."

Pulling it out I have it search, finding it I smile, relieved that I have indeed been walking the right way reaching the dealership within a half hour I slip inside the air conditioned room, "Hi." Learning my lesson I return to English, "I'm here to pick up a car that was purchased a week ago?"

The woman with dyed blonde hair looked up at me, "Name?" answering her she pops her gum and roots through the various papers on her desk, "Hara… Hara… Hara… Yes, an order was placed by a Yuichiro Hara for his daughter Manami for a… Mustang Supersnake. It was very difficult for us to get this car in for your arrival, Miss Hara."

Handing me the keys she follows me back out into the sweltering heat, leading me over to my car I thank her and unlock the driver's side door, getting in I attach the GPS to the windshield. Grabbing my cellphone I dial the number that Brian left me to call if I was in, "Where am I heading?" Hearing him laugh he gives me an approximation with the nearest street address.

Twenty minutes of driving through the favela and I finally found it, pulling into the garage I smile as I see Brian, in more or less of one piece, quickly exiting the car I run up to him and embrace him in a tight hug, "What did you manage to do?" Hearing a cough from the man next to us I let go of Brian, blushing lightly. Eyeing him up and down I frown, "You're so skinny, are you alright?" Hearing a cough again I look over at the man standing next to him.

"Hey, Mi." He looks as glad to see me as I am him, "Yeah, I'm fine. As for what I did, I guess that means you've seen the wanted posters. Dom, I'd like to meet Manami Hara." Turning back to me he gestures to the man beside him, "Mi, Dominic Toretto."

As he extends his hand I grasp it tightly, making him gasp in surprise, "Pleasure to meet you, Dominic."

"Dom," he corrects me, "So Manami, I've heard that you're the best mechanic that Brian has ever seen."

I shrug, "He's far too kind."

"Dom, she was in a senior level engineering course her freshman year of college." Pulling me to his side he chuckles, "The word mechanic doesn't even begin to cover her." As a woman comes over Brian lets me go to walk over and place a kiss on her lips, "Mi, this is Mia Toretto." Walking behind Mia he hugs her from the back and gestures to me, "Mia, this is a college friend of mine, Manami Hara."

Dom and Mia both laugh now, "College? So that's how the two of you met?"

Brian shrugs, "My senior year I took an engineering course – but everyone that I'd become close with were in criminal justice and they weren't going to touch engineering with a ten foot pole, so the first day of class Mi and I were the only ones without partners and our friendship kind of blossomed from there."

"Worst partner ever," I added, making Dom and Mia laugh, Brian scowled, "hey, being honest. You have the car knowledge, Brian, not the engineering knowledge."

Looking up Dom grinned at the group of people massing over by the other entrance to the garage, "It looks like everyone's here." Following quietly behind the three who obviously arranged this get together I watched silently as everyone introduced and embraced each other.

"Nice digs." Attractive man comments, what's his name, anyway? I go back to hiding behind Brian.

"Yeah well, the Ritz was sold out." Dom. Why did I feel that with all of this testosterone there were going to be more than a few pissing contests?

"So what's this all about, Dom?" Back to Han again.

"Yeah man, why did you drag us halfway around the world?" Tej.

"Because we've got a job." Dom.

Walking over to the table on the other side of the garage Brian continues, "Alright so our target's name is Hernan Reyes." Hernan Reyes… I've heard that name before. It must be someone that father is watching. "And he runs the drug scene down here." The light bulb went on. He's the owner of a large business conglomerate in Brazil – and controls the favelas through controlling the monetary flow through the classes. This was a suicide mission. Reyes was a serious militant power in South America and if we were going after anything of his, it wasn't going to end well for us. "And he's never been busted because he never leaves a paper trail."

"Obviously not." I scoff, leaning over the map that Brian spread out I scowled, "He's probably the most powerful man in Brazil, even has the UN is watching him. If he wants a political party in power in any South American country, it happens." Everyone was watching me now, "The drug trade down here is simple, you have money, you gain the favor of the people, you get foot soldiers, you rule the country. Hiding the money is easy – you use cash houses and the people you've instilled fear into won't dare try to steal from you."

"How many cash houses?" Giselle asks.

I shrug, "With the amount of money he has; I'd say no less than ten."

"Exactly." Brian remarks, "Ten of them on the mark, spread throughout the city."

"And we're going to hit them all." Dom's words seem to reverberate throughout the group.

"All of them?" Tej seems to speak for the group here, how did Dom expect us to hit all ten of them? We hit one and he'll know what we're doing – then suicide mission takes on a whole new meeting.

"All of them." Alright, this one's crazy. We all just look at Dom, stunned at the accusation.

"Sounds crazy." Thank you Roman, at least I don't feel like the only one thinking that he's mad. "You bring us to a different company to rob the dude that runs it." Eloquently stated. I like him. "I thought this was business; sounds personal to me." Probably, knowing Brian – it was always personal. "I got love for y'all, but personal isn't good business." Shaking his head he begins to walk off.

Uh-oh, this apparently wasn't going as well as Dom and Brian planned it to, "So, what we're talking about is a hundred million dollars."

Hundred. Million. Dollars. My mouth went dry. "You say what?" Roman was interested again, I can't help but smile, money does motivate people, I suppose, "Hun-mill- See sometimes, I be over thinking man, you see we just met but"-

"A hundred million, and everything we take, we split even." Ten million per person, I can live with that – that's college and grad school and the eventual garage of my own. Dom sure knows how to sweet talk people.

"So that's ten million apiece? I am down." Tej.

"I'm in." Rico.

"Ten million. Sounds like a whole lot of vaginal activity to me." Perhaps I like Roman a bit less now.

"You can't pull off ten heists on the same mark. You just can't." I changed my mind, I like Giselle the most now – she says what I think.

"Yeah, as soon as we hit the first one, they're going to do whatever they can to protect the rest." Ah so the attractive man decides to win the hand of Giselle by being intelligent. There goes my chance to even contemplate anything happening between the two of us.

Dom smiles now, "Exactly." Exactly? What is that supposed to mean?

Looking over at Brian I smack his back and then walk off from the table, "You know I'm in."

"And where are you going?"

"Hotel."

"You know, the FBI is probably watching everyone that's ever interacted with Dom and me."

"Well, lucky for you – I thought ahead." Sticking my tongue out at him I continue, "I brought my best friend down here with me, it looks like we're just on vacation."

"And they'll believe that?"

I scoff, "They won't want the mess that is the diplomatic fallout if they come after Satoshi or me."

"The photographer?"

"Yes, the photographer. Now if you'll excuse me, I need a shower after that plane ride."

* * *

><p>Sitting at one of the workbenches I smile as Brian hands me a beer, "So let me get this straight, you guys busted into one of Reyes' cash houses and after beating every gang member and tying them up, you burnt the cash."<p>

Opening his own beer he smiles, "Yes."

Chuckling I shake my head, "You and Dom are crazy."

"No crazier than you, Mi."

"I've never gone after the head of a drug cartel."

"You are now."

"Touché." Grabbing my beer off the table I slip my glasses back on, opening the bottle and taking a drink I ask, "So what can you tell me about the really attractive guy?"

"You're going to have to be more specific, Mi."

"The one that's eating all the time."

"That's Han. He's run with Dom before, back when they were stealing the oil rigs." Nodding I hum lightly, taking my glasses back off I return to tinkering with the engine, "He's into Giselle though."

"I noticed. Hey, what do you think if I enlarged the cylinders?"

"You noticed? You'll have to forge all new pistons."

"Of course I noticed – every man here is interested in her. He's even trying extra hard to look like an intelligent piece of manmeat. I was planning on forging new pistons anyway; the factory ones don't do anything for the car performance wise."

He scoffed, "Manmeat? And not all of us want down her pants."

"Alright, you and Dom don't look at her like she's a shiny object. Back to the important topic, enlarged cylinders, yes or no?"

"Will you be able to maintain compression?"

"When I forge the new pistons there will be twice the compression."

"Then yeah." He paused, "So, are you actually interested in Han?"

Grabbing the wire brush I begin to clean out the cylinders, "Of course I am. The real question is will I do anything about it."

"Will you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because of all the men here, besides you and Dom, Han is the most likely to make a good partner."

"Removing yourself from the situation does not help, Mi."

"Really? Because it's seemed to make things much easier."

"Why?"

"Because now I won't be hurt when he chooses Giselle over me."

"How do you know–"

"I'm not stupid Brian. Everyone and their mother would choose Giselle before me."

As he continues to gape at me I frown and grab my beer, "You know that isn't true."

"Sure." Walking away from the table he asks where I'm going, "We have cars to watch don't we? I'm going out with Roman."

* * *

><p>A police station. Reyes is moving all of the money into the police station. "Well this job just got a lot harder." Oh Brian, thank you for that.<p>

"If he's moving it into a police station, he's got some serious brass in his pocket."

"Well yeah," I look up at Roman, "He owns Rio. Literally owns it; has enough of the police force paid and under his thumb that he's never looked at twice."

Watching Tego and Rico I chuckle and Han responds, "Can't? You mean we shouldn't."

"I think this doesn't change a thing." Okay, so I like Dom, at least when he decides something he sticks to it; even when nine chances out of ten, it's going to end horrifically.

"We'll just have to be more creative now." I begin thinking about the different possibilities.

Dom nods, "I say we stick to the plan."

"You say what? This just went from mission impossible, to mission in-freaking-sanity." Brian and Dom smile knowingly as Roman begins to freak out again, "Whatever man, I'm not scared I'm just letting you all know that this is crazy."

"Nice to know we have an optimist on the team."

* * *

><p>"Mi! Is your car done?"<p>

While everyone had been over watching Tego and Rico hack into the camera system of the police station I was busy reinstalling the engine into the Mustang. "What?" Gripping the wrench tightly I attach the last part of the rocker arm to the engine.

"I said," Brian walks over with everyone else, "Is your car done?"

"I hope so." Standing up straight I look over the reconstructed engine and transmission. "At least the engine and transmission are done." I pause, looking around at everyone, "…Why? What are you guys going to do to my baby?"

The look on my face had just about everyone in the group laughing, "Want to go racing?"

"Only if you let me race."

"You don't trust me, Mi?"

"You are NOT going to ruin this car."

"This car?" Dom was now amused, "What did he do before?"

"The amount of body work I had to do freshman year to my car was abhorrent."

"That wasn't totally my fault."

"Only ninety-five percent. Shut up and let me drive, I'm not one to lose, you know that."

Pulling into the races I roll my eyes; no matter where you go, I suppose, the women are always going to dress like this. Exiting my car I'm met my Dom and Brian, "Home sweet home."

Walking through the throngs of people the three of us are drawn to a blue Porsche, Brian seems impressed, "Now that – how about that? All motor, no tuning issues, I always wanted one of those."

Walking closer I begin to circle the car as the owner begins to argue with Dom, "You have a lot of balls you bring your problems here Toretto." I raise my eyebrows, more people that Dom knows. "Not to mention, a cop." Ex-cop, I mentally correct. Now, this little 911 was lovely; there wasn't much left for stock on this vehicle. The exhaustion was about par and from the sound of the engine, it was tuned but not rebuilt, meaning that it was almost completely stock – noticing that it was turbo I nodded; with this engine he'd be lucky to make six hundred horse. Easily beaten by either the Mustang or the Charger.

"Yeah, we can keep that on the low." Nicely put, Brian.

"Word on the street is, there are a lot of people looking for you two." Making my way back over to Dom and Brian, I melt into Brian's shadow. "What? You don't think we'd recognize you?"

Snorting I roll my eyes, "No, we were kind of planning on it." The man wasn't taking his eyes off Dom and Paul as Dom spoke. "You're little coupe may run the streets down here but that monster," he points to my car, "has never seen a set of taillights. Ever."

The other man shrugs, "She's about to."

"I doubt it." I scoff quietly.

"Let's go. Car for car."

"Car for car, what do you say, Manami?"

Walking out from behind Brian I shrug, "Why not?"

* * *

><p>Watching every attempt to get through the cameras was hilarious, Brian and Dom were both close, but everyone else was simply ridiculous. Watching Giselle though, everyone was dumbstruck; she still got caught though, by cameras three and five.<p>

"I think I'm in love." Of course you are, Han.

"Solid work." Roman was stuck on her too, Jesus.

"You were caught by cameras three and five." Standing up I look at her, "Can I try?"

Nodding she lets me slip into the driver's seat, revving it I contemplate what I needed to do – sharp right, hairpin five cameras on a ten second oscillation the maximum horsepower of this car was maybe six fifty. You can do it, but it's always going to be close, punching the gas I begin.

Right turn, shift, hairpin, shift, three, shift, two, shift, one, break.

Climbing out of the car I look up at the group at the monitors, "Well?"

"Dom! Brian!" That was either really good or really bad. Watching as they walk over Giselle continues, "She did it."

Ha. Stupid men gawking over her, the girl who is more or less invisible made you all look like idiots. "Mi, you did?"

"Of course I did."

"Could you do it again?"

"It's more luck than anything else, Dom."

"Explain, Mi."

And so I do, the same thing that I explained to myself earlier, "Meaning, I can probably do it every three out of five times but if I have that run where I do get caught then everything we worked for is over. It isn't worth it." Walking back up to the cameras I continue to watch as almost everyone leaves the television platform, rewinding I watch the previous ones – as car after car everyone was caught, I begin thinking working out the equations and mechanics behind all of it that I don't realize that I'm not alone until I hear something crunch, "You know, it isn't polite to sneak up behind people."

"It also isn't polite to lie." Turning around in my chair I'm met with the leaning image of Han.

"And when did I lie?"

"It was more of a lie of omission."

"Was it now? And what did I omit?"

"That you were that good of a driver."

"I thought that by being here it was stated that I was a decent enough driver."

"Not necessarily. It just means that you have a skill that Dom and Brian wanted."

"Well, I apologize then. I didn't mean to lie to you." Watching as he takes another chip from his bag I smirk, "How is the quitting going?"

"What?"

"Smoking. I'm very observant; you're using the salty and sweet snacks to make up for the cigarette – keeping your mouth and hands busy." Shrugging I stand up. "There isn't a car on this planet that can do this every time."

"You're sure of it."

"Yeah." Beginning to walk away I turn back to look at him, seeing Roman watching the two of us I direct the statement at the two of them, "You know guys, intelligent is the new sexy. Now if you'll excuse me, I have nitrous lines to run through my car."

* * *

><p>Over the next week work progressed, contemplating different ways to move forward with the heist watching Tej see his present of a safe was the best it was a mix between horror and appreciation, as Dom sends Han out to get Reyes handprint, following him was Giselle "I'll drive." For the first time in my life I was honestly jealous – and not the usual little pang that one feels like there's something burning in your chest, no this is the full out I want to go down there and grab her by the pony tail and smash her into the floor.<p>

As the two of them walk out, Brian appears next to me, "Feeling a little jealous are we?"

"What gave it away?"

"You're bleeding."

"What?"

"Mi, look at your arm." Looking down I gasp, my nails had manage to break through the skin and blood was now dripping down my arm, "Come here you," pulling me over he grabs the first aid kit they have, "You're scary, you know that."

"Oh?" I wince as he dabs alcohol on my cuts.

"You looked like you were ready to kill her."'

"I don't ever recall being jealous. Ever before now."

"And for Han of all people." Brian mutters.

"What?"

"It's just that he's always been one to sleep around."

Putting salve and bandages across the cuts I hop down, "Thank you Brian."

"If it's any consolation, I do believe that intelligent is the new sexy."

* * *

><p>"Guys. Guys. We've got a problem." Mia sounds worried.<p>

"Guys. Everyone just got burned." Oh lovely, FBI is getting desperate.

"Now we're all wanted."

Looking up from the exhaustion lines I walk over to the computer, but before I can get there Han looks over Brian and Mia, "Manami isn't on the list."

Reaching the group I watch as all eyes are on me shrugging them off I walk over to the computer, "Well this is lovely. We'll have to somehow get out from under his thumb."

"And I know exactly how we're going to do it." Dom the man with the plan is at it again. I can't wait to see what he comes up with this time.

So, back to the races we go, pistol grasped tightly in my right hand. As Hobbs, Dom and Brian have their pissing contest I roll my eyes, "And your mistake, thinking you're in America. You're a long way from home." Raising his arms Dom continues, "This is Brazil."

And as he does so the other men that were there began pointing guns at them at the half dozen people that were pointing theirs against us. Feeling the pressure, one of Hobbs' men walks up to him and mumbles, "Come on boss, another day." Another pissing contest, via glaring. "Come on H, it's a lot of heat."

"I'll see you soon, Toretto."

"I look forward to it."

Well that went better than expected.

* * *

><p>"So Dom," I lean against the Mustang, "Have you put any more thoughts into how we're going to get by the cameras?"<p>

"I do, actually." Looking up at the guys he grins, "Let's go for a ride."

"I'm driving." Everyone turns to look at me, "I told you earlier, I'll be running all of the errands. I'm the only one not wanted or marked. You're all going to have to swallow your pride and let me do this. You all can hide in the back of the van."

Getting to the police station I park, "Stay. I'll get the fence unlocked." Climbing onto the roof of the van I easily throw myself over the fence and land with a light thud. Disarming and opening the gate I watch as the four men enter through the opening. Returning to the van I begin to drive off, reaching the main drag of Rio I watch amusedly as the four men decide to do a million dollar quarter mile. Before they start I interrupt, "I'll see you guys down at the end." Driving off I grin as I hear the roar of the four engines, at the end of the quarter mile I wait wincing as I watch Dom purposefully shifts early.

Pulling into the garage I watch the excitement grow on Brian's face and Dom begins to walk off, "Good race, O'Conner."

Brian had to realize that Dom shifted early, he had to, "Thanks Dom." Apparently not. Embracing Roman he chuckles, "Do you know how long I've been waiting for that?"

"Told you he didn't see it." Ouch, gently Han.

"That man right there, he shifted early at the end. You didn't do anything, he let you win."

"Bullshit. Right Mi?"

Raising my eyebrows I shrug and follow Han and Roman. I was not going to get into the middle of that. "Bring the cars over so I can start on the engines, it'll take days for me to get these cars up to standard."

"Manami. No. Did he let me win?"

"Getting serious with the full name are we, Brian?"

"Manami Hara. Did Dom let me win?"

"Yes. Yes he did." The next morning when I came in I grinned, "Did Santa leave me presents?"

Roman walks over, "Brian wouldn't let us touch the engines – we're allowed to do everything else, but not them."

"I guess I did teach him well. Now go away so that I can focus on the important part of the car." Shoving him back towards the charger I remove my glasses and begin work. About an hour and a half in I notice Brian moving from the corner of my eye, putting my glasses back on I look up and notice another man with Mia, another pissing contest, really? Isn't there enough proof of your masculinity just by being here at this point? Shaking my head I return to working on the first of the four engines.

Day before the heist I was finishing the last engine and I feel someone looking over my shoulder, grabbing me he yanks me away from the table, "Manami, we're going to eat. Stop being antisocial."

"Brian. I'm almost done with this engine. Go away."

Picking me up the throws me over his shoulder and drops me on the couch between Tej and Han. "Talk. Be social. You can work through the night."

The guys seem amused at my pouting, "I hate you Brian."

"Love you too, Mi."

"So Manami," Han looks over at me, "what do you plan on doing with your ten million?"

I shrug, "Pay off college. Pay off grad school. Build a garage eventually. Normal compared to what I'm sure you guys have in store for your cash."

"See, I'm not the only one who wants a garage."

"The two of you are crazy."

"Thank you Roman."

Rico interrupts, "I'm going to get my friends here some drifting lessons."

Sitting there, I watch Han's gaze turn to Giselle. Jealous once again I get up, "Hey," his relaxed voice reaches me, "where are you going, Manami?"

"We probably have an hour until dinner, and I have a friend that I've been neglecting while here so I'm going to visit him." No, I'm leaving so I don't have to watch the two of you slip out and have a quickie in your car.

Getting back to the hotel I find a frowning Satoshi waiting for me, "What are you doing all the time, I'm so bored here alone."

"Sorry." I grin a lay on the bed right next to him, "I'm doing illegal things."

"Manami Hara, what am I going to do with you?"

"Satoshi," as he turns his head to meet my gaze I continue, "why is it always the pretty girls?"

"What's your problem now?"

"One of the girls on the job I'm working on is beautiful and every guy is hung up on her, I don't think I've gotten a second look the entire time I've been here."

"Because men think with their penises and not their brains?" I start laughing, uncontrollably, so much so that tears formed in my eyes, "See, now you're beautiful. With a smile and the look pure enjoyment on your face."

"Funny." Turning around I bury my head in the pillow. "Can you stop this nonsense?"

Feeling the weight of the bed shift I feel a tugging on my hand, "Get up, Miichan right now." Turning around I let him tug me off the bed, "Now stop being pathetic." Looking around in the hotel's wardrobe he turns back to me, "Did you bring heels and a dress?"

"Maybe?" Walking over I join him in the hopeless search, "What do you need a dress for?"

"I'm going to make you pretty, Miichan." Locating the one dress I decided to bring he groans in defeat, "What is this and how can you define it as a dress? Alright, let's do your hair and make-up and I'll go buy you a dress."

* * *

><p>"You sure you want to come?" Looking over at Satoshi I tuck my hair behind my ear.<p>

"I have to meet this guy who has made you feel so ridiculously ugly."

Pulling into the garage I cut the engine, "Be. Nice."

Getting out the car I can sense Satoshi rolling his eyes, "I'm always nice." Sneaking up behind me he runs a hand across my now exposed thigh and whispers, "You're beautiful, Miichan."

Reaching my hand behind I grip his wrist tightly, "Stop it, Satoshi." Blowing into my ear he makes me shiver, "Satoshi, knock it off." Whining I push him away.

Looking up the two of us notice we have an audience, Brian walks over and grins, "Satoshi, right? You're Manami's friend from Japan, right?"

"And you're Brian, the reason Manami dragged me down here this summer break." Pulling me over Satoshi twirls me around, "Isn't she pretty? Miichan let me play dress up for the first time in years."

Han walks over with Giselle under his arm, gripping Satoshi tightly I let him know that the man that just walked was Han. "Food ready?" Finally managing to find my voice, I look to Brian.

"Yes."

Pulling me over to the side Satoshi smirks, "Him? Really?"

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's a pansy."

"He's not."

"Do you have any proof of that?"

"He's slept with more women than you have."

"Really?"

"Really."

Walking over to the table we grin and introduce Satoshi, Brian starts talking again, "So Satoshi, what are you majoring in?"

"Photography. After coming here, I decided to do my senior project on the favelas. I've been keeping myself busy while Miichan has been busy doing Miichan things."

"Photography? Really?" laughter came from both Roman and Tej.

"You've willingly worked with these people?" I had to laugh as Satoshi whispered to me in Japanese.

"Wait. You can speak Japanese?" Roman seemed shocked now.

"With names like Manami and Satoshi, where are we supposed to be from?" We're met with blank stares, "How did you do it, Miichan?" Back to Japanese now and I'm in stitches.

Rico and Tego look at each other and now they start speaking in Spanish, "Is this what it's like for everyone else when we talk?"

Looking to both of them I grin, "Exactly."

"But you can understand us."

"So?"

Everyone else at the table looks amused at the four of us finally Brian asks, "Manami, how many languages do you speak?"

"Two fluently and one poorly."

After dinner we all return to lounging around on the leather sofas, "Miichan, I think I'll head out now." Kissing the top of my head he pulls out his phone and calls for a taxi.

Roman hands out beers to everyone demanding a celebration for us pulling the largest heist of our lives, hearing that Mia is pregnant I get up and hug Mia tightly, "Congratulations." Turning to Brian I grin, "Are you ready to be a dad?"

Jabbing a shoulder into his side I grin, "Shut up, Mi." Watching as he walks over to converse with Dom I make my way outside, letting the cooler-than-the-garage night air hit my face I smile.

"Less than twenty four hours from now and I'll actually get to take a summer vacation." It was a nice thought.

Looking up at the sky I start to count what few stars are actually visible, "Getting uncomfortable in there, are we?" Looking back towards the door she sees Han there, "So, who was the guy?"

"Like I said, a college friend." I shrug, "We share a flat."

"Oh?"

Looking back at him I smile sardonically, "Don't you have someone else to get back to?"

"Don't you have an engine to finish?" Turning back to the city I look out and it looks so alive.

"I did. I was lying to Brian so that I didn't have to come and socialize." I hear him shuffle up beside me.

"Smart girl."

"Everything is a pissing contest with you men anyway."

"So Japan, huh?"

"Change in topic?" I look over at him, "But yeah, Japan."

"I'll have to look you up."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I'm planning on going there, eventually."

"I'll be waiting. My garage is always open to you."

Jumping slightly I realize how close he is to me, "What are you–" feeling his lips on mine I blush, feeling his hands cup my face he gently pulls me closer.

Pulling away slowly I look down, blush reddening my face, "You look beautiful."

Snorting in derision I turn on my heel, "What a moment, and you ruin in with that."

Feeling him grab my wrist and pull me back to him I can't help but glare, "Why would you say that?"

"Why?" Pushing on his chest I separate myself, "Because if you want beautiful to go to Giselle. Not me. I'm the smart female friend that you go to for advice on how to pick up a chick or have a beer with while discussing what gear ratio you should use in your car. Not the woman that you call beautiful and want on your arm." I pause, realizing that there's more I want to say, "Plus, it took me putting on a ridiculous dress and make-up to get you to even look at me." It hurt, it really did, to realize that was the only reason he was talking to me right now, "Goodnight, Han." Turning on my heel I storm to my car, not looking at anyone or anything.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the garage was alive with everyone running around getting ready.<p>

Mia's voice rang out throughout the garage, "Hobbs is on the other side of the city. We're not going to get a better window."

Doing the last of my checks on the engines I avoid Han at all costs, pride still hurting from last night.

As Dom sends the first team out I sit next to Mia, "I should be out there."

"No." She looks over at me, "You're able to reason and dictate where to go to if we get into trouble down the line."

Looking closely at the map my eyes widen, "Mia… That – the tracker, it's wrong."

"What?" Too late, and through the closed garage door comes Hobbs.

Uh-oh. "Big mistake." Wincing I hear Dom's voice drop an octave, if that's even possible.

"Took me a while to find that tracker chip, but not as long as to flip the receiver." Slipping back into the shadows I watch quietly at first as Hobbs stormed his way over to Dom, "You're going down, Toretto."

The two of them start taking swings at each other, grabbing Mia I pull her over to where I'm standing, motioning her to be quiet I slide her into my car, "Go, now. My hotel key is in the glove compartment. I'll call Satoshi when it's all over."

"What about you?" She looks almost panic stricken.

"I'll be fine. My father's a member of the Japanese government, I'll get immunity. Go, I'll work on getting Dom and Brian out of here." Looking worriedly out the door I whisper loudly, "Go. Mia, go!"

With one of Hobbs' men approaching I buy Mia some time and throw a punch, as he dodges he attempts to grab me ducking out of his grasp I grin, sliding onto the floor I kick his legs out from under him, motioning Mia to go I sigh watching the other guy stand up I watch him warily. Dom and Hobbs drag each other all over the garage, even breaking walls. Dom only stops right before smashing Hobbs' face in with a wrench. Realizing that I'd forgotten about the guy on the floor I groan as he grabs me by my ponytail and pulls me over to Brian and Vince.

* * *

><p>The back of the tank was hot, sitting next to Brian he wraps an arm tightly around me, "Thank you."<p>

Shrugging I smile slightly and put my head on his shoulder, "That's what friends do."

Brian snorts, "Yeah, they get arrested for their friend's lovers."

"Wait… You mean, people don't do that?"

The four of us all end up laughing, much to the chagrin to Hobbs and his men.

Apparently as soon as we reached the airport we're being immediately taken to the US by the Federal Marshalls, lovely, I wonder if Satoshi had gotten through to my father yet – I'm broken out of my thoughts by Hobbs screaming about being ambushed. Lovely, now Reyes' men were after us too.

The moral of the story is, if you try to arrest the people that the largest criminal in South America wants, everyone you touch dies. Because one by one, Hobbs' men fall to the many, many guns of Reyes' men. The Brazilian translator lady lets us loose and we go out and help Hobbs, each of us – Brian, Vince and I grab guns and begin shooting at the men who were shooting at Hobbs' men.

I watch Vince die, I watch the heartbreak in everyone else's eyes and I lower my own, out of respect. Dom promises to look after him and I smile, in spite of what he's done in the past – Dom is a good guy. Getting back to the garage, we're greeted by everyone including Satoshi and Mia both of them come over and hug me immediately, "I'm glad you're safe." Pulling away I realize that they both look like they've been worried since the moment she appeared in our hotel room.

"We're going through with the mission."

And here it comes, the negative horrible truths that come out.

"No. We can do it now." I'm done being the quiet girl, getting up next to Dom I look at all of them, "Look what we've been through, are you really ready to tuck your tail between your legs because something doesn't go right? Don't be stupid. We came here to do something, now let's do it. We'll just have to do it differently now – of course the way we were going to do it isn't going to work, we just have to adapt. For Vince. For everyone in Rio who Reyes has under his thumb."

"I'm in." Turning to the voice I smile slightly, noticing Hobbs there. "I'll ride with you Toretto," he nods to me and my grin grows wider, "At least until we kill that son of a bitch."

* * *

><p>Back to staring at monitors, "You like him, don't you Manami?"<p>

"Mhm?" Scanning the cameras on the street I don't look up.

"Han, you like him."

"And if I do?" Everyone's in position, good. "It isn't going to change anything."

And there's the vault. Perfect. "Call it out, girls." Grinning I realize that her time for questions is over.

Motioning for her to take the lead, I look at a larger version of the map and begin the calculations, as Mia begins directing Brian and Dom.

"A bank? What?" My head jerks up, only to return to the map, "After the alley they should go left then right." Hearing more chatter my eyebrows quirk up once more, "What are they doing?" Hearing Roman and Han over the radio I can't help but laugh, "Oh god, better than television."

"Dom just drop the vault."

"Stick to the plan, Dom."

"This was always the plan, you're a father now Brian."

Walking over I wrap my arms around Mia, "It's going to be okay. I promise."

And true to my word, ten minutes later Brian and Dom come walking in – and Tej begins work on the safe. As the safe finally opens I let out the biggest sigh of relief in my entire life.

Ten million dollars richer, I could live with that.

* * *

><p>Smiling and shaking my head I return to the present, my sudden movements seem to worry Takashi, "What's wrong?"<p>

"Nothing, just remembering something."

Finishing the first engine I chuckle. And on that day, almost seven years ago, I swore I was over Han Lue when I saw him with Giselle. Oh how wrong I was.


	6. Chapter 6

_This may be my favorite chapter I've rewritten thus far - especially because I get to write a softer side of Manami. Plus I've developed Takashi more than just the flat movie villian. But yeah. So you know what I get to rewrite next - more Han. Plus I'm going to explain why Manami is the way she is. I hope you all like the way that this is now going._

_xx_

* * *

><p>The next day when I wake up I'm once again greeted by Takashi, patiently sitting at the other workbench. "I'm going to have to start charging you rent." Noticing a ghost of a smile on his face I continue, "What brings you down to my lovely part of Tokyo today, Takashi?"<p>

"Curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the cat, Takashi."

"What?"

"American saying. Sorry." Sitting at my workbench with a cup of coffee in my hand I pause before starting work on the second engine, "Takashi, seriously, what are you doing here? And don't lie to me, or I'll beat you up again."

Chuckling lightly he walks over, "Like I said: curiosity."

"And what exactly are you curious about?" Turning back to the engine I remove my glasses and begin to take the engine apart. Looking back up at him I scowl slightly, annoyed "You do realize that I'm on a time table for this engines, right?"

He snorts, "What? My uncle actually holds you to a schedule?"

Reaching over towards my tool box I order him to grab me particular tools, "Yes. You and him are apparently coming over for something tomorrow."

"Oh?" Furrowing my brows I growl, the final bolt holding the header was less than willing to move. Cursing slightly I watch as his hand appears behind mine on the wrench and twists, "Any idea what for?"

Sighing in relief as it comes undone I add the bolt to the growing amount in the dish next to my bench, "I figured you could tell me that, Takashi." Watching as his hand disappears from the wrench I sigh in relief and drop the wrench back onto the table.

He scoffs, "My uncle doesn't tell me anything."

Raising my eyebrows I look at him, "You expected him to?"

"What do you mean?"

"You work for him Takashi; he'll only tell you what he thinks you need to know. Family or otherwise." Gripping the right header I pull it tightly, feeling it come off I stumble backward slightly.

Placing it next to the engine and start on the left one, only half listening to him while I work, "Why would you say that?"

"You either forget or are ignorant of the fact that your uncle is the biggest mob boss in Tokyo, and has to keep all of his employees – even family relations in line." My hand slips from the wrench and I can't help but curse, "Takashi, can I have a hand with this again? I don't know what your uncle's men did to these engines but – the headers don't want to come off."

More brazen this time, his hand grips over top of mine and pulls, jumping at the contact as soon as the bolt is undone my hand slips from the wrench and clatters onto the floor of the garage and I step back from him, looking up I see him trying to hide a grin, "Something wrong, Manami?"

Scowling I try to collect my thoughts, "Nothing." Gripping the left header I pull, this time however as it slips from the rest of the engine I jerk backwards and end up on the floor, "Ouch." Looking up from the floor I see Takashi snickering, "Shut up, Takashi." Placing the header on the floor next to me I standing up I pick up the accursed object along with what's left of my pride, "Jerk." Getting back onto my chair I look at him again, almost furious, "If you don't have anything actually to do here, get out."

I'm getting really tired of being played with, "What's your problem Manami?" He seemed almost offended.

"My problem? My problem is that I'm not some toy that you all can play with until you get bored." Realizing he was about to speak I hold my hand up; "If you speak right now Takashi, I swear to god I will knock you out. Let. Me. Finish." Taking a deep breath I turn my gaze back to him, "I know I'm just a toy to you. You and just about every guy here are the same – we're here for your enjoyment and nothing else." Thinking back to Rio the day before brought up these thoughts and now it hurt, "And so help me, Takashi, I have so much other stuff to deal with than you and your need to be a part of everything." Looking back at him I can't help but be pleased at the shock that's there, "Now leave, so that I can finish these engines for your uncle tomorrow." Pointing towards his car I don't give him another option, Takashi doesn't scare me. He never did.

* * *

><p>By the time that the next evening came around I managed to finish both of the remaining engines and run all of the tests that Kamata demanded. Getting a beer I lay on the couch, covering my eyes with my arm I sigh, "At least I'll get paid well this week." Hearing the door of my garage roll up I sit up straight, "lovely, they're here." Sitting up I make my way down towards the door and bow immediately, knowing that Kamata would be the first one to exit the car, "Kamata, it's a pleasure to see you sir."<p>

His deep chuckle resonates through the garage, "Miss Hara, as always the pleasure is mine." Looking around, his eyes finally rest on the engines, "Is my order complete?"

"Of course," I bow once again, "I am always sure to have my orders complete on time."

Chuckling lightly, he approaches me, "Miss Hara, after the work you've done for me – there is no need for such formalities."

"Of course." I feel like a robot, repeating the same phrase over and over. "Is there something else, sir?"

"There is, actually." Motioning for one of his men to bring forward my payment I grab the bag of cash, after handing it to me he orders his men back into the cars; leaving him with his singular driver and Takashi. "Is there somewhere more private we can go to talk, Miss Hara?"

Nodding I motion up to the loft. "After you."

"Right." Taking a seat on one of the couches he motions for both Takashi and I to sit, "So, the reason that I called for this meeting. Miss Hara, I'd like for you to become a permanent member of Yakuza." My heart stopped, deep down – there was always the thought that was the reason of this meeting, "You're already doing more than most of the men who I employ full time, Miss Hara and far more skilled. I would rather have you before a business rival convinces you to join them."

No. No. I feel myself begin to shake. Internally I pray that it isn't noticeable to the two men not fifteen feet from me. I can't – no I won't become a member of that world. "I… uhm–" I need to buy time, I have to think this through. There has to be a way out. There has to be. Deep down, there's a part of me that wants to cry – I feel panicked and trapped, and I don't like not feeling in control. "I…"

Standing up, Takashi appears next to me – apparently I'm not hiding my panic as well as I wished. "Uncle, perhaps we should give Manami some time." His hand clasps my thigh, which I didn't realize I was bouncing rapidly against the floor. "It is a lot of information to process." Watching Kamata's reaction carefully I try to gauge his expression.

Unfortunately Kamata is extremely hard to gauge, even for me. Eventually, he smiles – but it doesn't reach his eyes and my stomach drops, "Of course." Standing up, he bows to both Takashi and me, "I hope to see you soon, Miss Hara. Hopefully with good news."

Standing up immediately, I bow deeply, "Yes, sir. Thank you for your time." My knees were ready to give at any moment, and I was on the verge of tears. As I hear his car pull out and away from the garage I breathe a sigh of relief and feel my legs give out, gasping I brace for impact on the concrete floor only to feel Takashi's tight grip about my waist. "Takashi… What?" I take a huge gasp, feeling starved for oxygen and as I exhaled I felt the tears spill down my cheeks, grabbing his shirt tightly I sob into his chest, "What am I going to do?"

I feel myself being placed onto the sofa, letting him go reluctantly I pull my knees up to my chest and wrap my arm around them. I needed someone, some sort of consolation, someone to tell me that it was going to be alright. "Manami… I'm sorry." Sniffling slightly I look up at him, confused, "I'm sorry that you're caught up in this."

I shrug, letting my knees drop I wipe my cheeks and nose with my arm, I can't believe I let someone see me cry. Especially Takashi. Not even Satoshi had seen me cry. Ever. Taking another deep breath I attempt to calm myself, "I just… I need to think of way to not die."

He chuckles lightly, "Not to die?"

"I'm being serious Takashi." I'm angered by his comment, no more than angered – hurt, he's been hanging around and then, when I actually need someone he's immature about it. "What am I supposed to tell your uncle?" I'm met with a blank stare. "Jesus, Takashi. You're a real help in these dark times." Getting up I take another deep breath, trying not to fall over, "I'm going to bed then, because now I have to think about leaving everything I've worked for here."

Walking towards the stairs to my apartment, I find myself suddenly stopped. "Manami wait," turning around I see his hand on my wrist, "you're seriously thinking about leaving?"

Trying to jerk my wrist from his grasp I glare as I topple into his arms, "Of course. What choice do I have at this point, Takashi?"

"You can't go." His hand tightened around my wrist, making me gasp slightly.

"Why not?" I snap, his grip on my wrist becoming painfully tight attempting to pull away I continue, "No one will miss me here." Pulling me closer he doesn't speak, just continues to stare at me, tears start forming in my eyes once more partly from the pain but also from the emotional toll this was taking on me in an already stressful situation, "What are you doing?" My voice raises about an octave, "Takashi, what are you doing? Let me go!"

Finally ripping my wrist away from him I glare and begin my way back up the steps, "You can't go, Manami."

Whipping around on the steps I look at him, now crying again, "Why not, Takashi?" My voice was sharp, and visibly cut through Takashi.

His voice was almost inaudible, "I'll miss you."

Rolling my tear filled eyes I snarl, "You'll _miss_ me? _Miss me_? You have that… that Neela girl. You have no interest in me except as a mechanic and someone to run to when your little girlfriend decides she likes an American more than you." Before I realize it I'm shouting, "I'm done being a second choice, Takashi. Done. And to all of you stupid men in all the world, that's all I'll ever be. Because I'm not pretty. I don't pretend to be. Now get the fuck out here before I send you to the hospital."

Before I can blink he's in front of me with his lips pressed to mine, my eyes widen in surprise – I was not expecting that and for a second my mind goes blank. Putting my hands on his chest I push him away, no. I don't want it. I'm hurt and vulnerable and angry at him. Hurt flickers in his eyes as I push him away, I ignore it though, his feelings were the last thing on my mind, "Manami, work for me. Work under me – fix my cars and whatever else I might need that way. I'll pay you; probably not as well as my uncle but I'll do my best. You can't leave."

My head starts spinning again, far too many thoughts filling my head, wrapping his arms around me tighter I immediately start pushing away from him, "Takashi, no." Taking a deep breath, I collect my scattered thoughts, "Stop it. Now. I'm not – I'm not a second choice. What part of that don't you get?"

He looked almost angry now, good, "Manami, what makes you think–"

I'm screaming again, "You. Love. Her." I don't care that he's less than six inches from me, he doesn't want to listen – I'm going to make him, one way or another, "Don't lie to yourself." I take a deep breath, "I am not your rebound, Takashi." Taking a step up on him I stare intensely into his brown eyes now detaching myself from the situation, my voice is ice, "I'm not anyone's. Thank you for your offer. I will take you up on it. Just text me when you're bringing cars in and what you want done." Monotone.

"Manami, please–" I hold out my hand, stopping the words immediately.

"Don't." I don't want to be lied to anymore. My eyes haven't left his and through them I've seen a mixture of emotions; sorrow, anger, want, lust – but nothing that proves he has any real interest in me. And now, I feel both the emotional and physical exhaustion hit me, "If you now have a problem with our arrangement, fine. But know that I have no problems leaving, Takashi. Nothing ties me here." Taking the remaining stairs two at a time I open the door and slip inside before he has a chance to reach me again. Locking the door behind me I sink to the floor hearing him call for me, I cover my ears with my hands and let out the rest of the tears that had built up.

I hadn't cried in years and tonight was my breaking point. It was Tokyo. It was putting myself in an awful position. It was my self-image issues. It was the stress of all of this work. It was my need for perfection. It was Han. It was Takashi.

I have no one to go to about it. Satoshi is always so busy, and I hate bothering him. Realizing that Takashi was probably gone I manage to crawl to my room, cocooning myself in the blankets I let their warm embrace lull me off into the deepest of sleep, plagued by Yakuza and the man who was always just out of reach.

* * *

><p>Putting the cash on the counter I slip silently past the man who was half asleep behind the register, dropping my duffel bag into the locker room I head out to the main sparring room. Closing my eyes I smile and inhale deeply, nothing has changed. "It's exactly the same as it was ten years ago."<p>

"Has it really been that long?" Opening my eyes I turn around and feel a smile spread across my face only to watch his face fall, "Miichan, you look awful. What's wrong?"

Before I can say anything else he has me wrapped tightly in his arms, "Satoshi I… Spar with me first, okay?"

Hearing him chuckle lightly he lets me go, "Something must really have you started, but… as you wish, Miichan."

Running at him first, I ball my first and attempt a swing – feeling him grab my hand he swings me; feet grazing across the tatami mats. As my feet grip the mat better I shift my weight backwards onto the heels of my feet, pulling my wrist back I smile as he is jerked forward and gasps in shock. His face connecting with the mats, refocusing on Satoshi I smile watching as he grunts and returns to a standing position. Coming towards me as he swings I drop down and swing my left leg out and trip him. Straddling him I pin his arms above him.

"Do I win yet?" Winking I watch as he attempts to flip me over, "Not going to happen, Mister Takahashi. I'm not new at this, sweetie."

Sticking his tongue out at me I giggle, "Alright, alright. You win, Hara." Pulling at his wrists he looks up at me, "Can I have my hands back?" Letting him go I rock back on my heels and return to a standing position, "Thank you, Miichan." Walking over to the water cooler we each grab a water bottle, "So what's up, Miichan?" He returns to observing me as the two of us sit back on the mats, watching two seven year olds sparring.

I sigh, feeling a hundred years older than I did when I went to bed last night, "Kamata wants me to join Yakuza."

Looking over I see that he's choking on his water, patting his back until he stops coughing, "Please tell me you said no." Panic crosses his face.

I look down my voice almost nonexistent again, "How do you tell the biggest mob boss in Tokyo no?"

"Miichan, what are you going to do?"

"What can I do?" Putting the water bottle down I stare at my hands, "I might go back to the US."

"You can't." I snort, "Manami Hara, I'm serious. You don't seem to realize the difference you've made with everyone here."

"Who?" My voice is harsher than I wanted it to be but I can't seem to find any remorse in me.

"Well, you told me about the two high school students who you helped – I find it hard to believe that the two of them don't look up to you now." He seems to be searching for something in my face, "Manami, please. Don't do this to me." Grabbing my waist he pulls me into his chest, "I'm not letting you leave." Kissing the top of my head he whispers, "I've missed you too much."

"I missed you too." My head on his shoulder I relaxed, this was normal for us, "Satoshi…" he looks down at me, "Last night after Kamata left Takashi he–" my voice dropped to barely a whisper, "he kissed me." His grip tightened on my wrist, "And then I kind of exploded on him. I screamed and cried and it was awful." My eyes drop, "He offered me a way out not five minutes before that, though."

"Will he keep his word?" I shrug, "That's not what really bothers you though, is it?"

I look down at my hands again, "I am not someone's second choice Satoshi." I feel like a broken record at this point, I had said that so many times over the last forty-eight hours.

"What makes you think you're a second choice?"

Slipping out of his arms I head back to the locker room to grab my phone, sitting back down he pulls me back down next to him again. Opening the photos on my phone I begin to flip through the photos of the various women at the races, pausing I go back and pull up the picture from Rio de Janeiro and point out both Giselle and Mia. My voice is broken, "See?" To prove my point I begin to page through the photos of me – and with each one my scowl deepens I feel plain, average next to the many women I just showed him.

"What am I supposed to be seeing, Manami?" I can't tell if he's serious or if he's joking, all I know is that it wounds my pride.

"Can you stop, Satoshi?" Oh yeah, I sound wounded.

"I'm being serious Miichan." Standing up he grabs my wrist tightly, "Come on, I have a photo shoot today and the company wants another model there and one called off this morning."

Tugging me out the door he gives me no time to contest his suggestion for the day, "Satoshi, wreck my car, I'll wreck your face."


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello lovlies. I know I wanted to have all of these chapter rewritten by now but I've had a chaotic last few days. This is always a great chapter to read. I want to be very clear with all of you though, Manami and Han isn't going to be a quick "I now realize I love you let's elope" kind of a relationship. Manami has some serious self image issues among trust issues in general and Han is well, himself. That isn't to say that the two don't have deep seeded feelings which I will be thrilled to delve in on but it isn't going to be an instant relationship._

_I loved writing this chapter though and hope you enjoy the extensive amount of Han that has been lacking in the first six chapters. Don't worry though, he'll become more and more important soon though, I promise._

_xx_

* * *

><p>Hara… Hara… Hara… Looking at my newly acquired Corolla my mind plays with the name. I know I've heard it before, but where? She was different from the rest of the women here – determined and intelligent. Not my usual type – she's rather plain and self-conscious… "Hara."<p>

"What's up Han?" Turning around I lean against the grill of the car, smiling my lazy smile Twinkie and Sean are both standing there. "What's a Hara?"

I shrug, "That's what I'm trying to figure out, Twink."

Sean looks lost in thought, "Isn't that the girl that worked for DK at the races?"

"It was." That was another thing that bothered me, why DK? She didn't look like she needed the money; I mean she had an Audi R8. They aren't exactly cheap.

"Hara." Sean now repeats her name and I continue to dig through my memories – I know I haven't slept with her, she's not my usual type of woman that I'd choose to sleep with. Mouse-like, almost.

I remember her from somewhere – I wish I could just remember where. Looking up on the wall I can't help but smirk, her ripped jeans hung on the wall of the garage. "Hara…"

"What about Hara?" Looking up at the loft I see Earl with Reiko behind him, of course he would know – they both worked for her before the races.

"Who is she?" I had to keep my nonchalance; even the models were starting to get curious now.

"She said you wouldn't remember her." She knew I wouldn't remember her? She must not have a very high opinion of me.

"Oh?" It was getting more and more difficult to keep the curiosity to come creeping into my voice.

"Yeah, she said you wouldn't remember and DK wouldn't care." Earl smirks, "She got half of it right."

"Are you going to tell me who she is or not?" I snapped, making everyone's eyes widen.

"Manami Hara." I repeat him, letting the name roll off my tongue. I said it again. And again. It didn't mean anything to me though and made my scowl deepen. How could I not remember someone like her? "Did she say how she knew me?"

"No." Earl was still shocked at my reaction a little while ago.

"What all did she do? She had to tell you what she had done before Tokyo." Nothing. This girl brings nothing up in my memory, and I know it should.

"College in the US. Small business for performance parts. National drag races. Then back here." I scowl, nothing.

"There must be something else." Nothing there rings a bell. "Was she ever in the Dominican Republic? Or Germany? Any of Europe?"

"No. Not the Dominican Republic. Her mother is from England." I have never been to England. My scowl deepenes, there has to be something else. "…She did say something about being in Rio de Janeiro."

I froze. Rio. "Manami Hara." It all comes back to me now. She was the quiet, intelligent and observant girl. She redesigned every engine that we drove on that job. Why didn't I remember her – oh yes, Giselle.

"You know her?" Twinkie seemed curious now.

"I do." My mind returns to the night before the heist, I had managed to slip out from Giselle's gaze long enough to go talk to Manami, 'My garage is always open to you.' And right after that I had probably the sweetest kiss in my entire life, she was so quiet and innocent and that kiss encapsulated it. When I finally shrugged back inside Giselle wasn't the happiest, but I couldn't have cared less. "Perhaps I'll take her up on that offer."

"Her offer?" Earl seemed shocked now.

"She told me I was more than welcome to visit her garage once it opened in Japan."

Twinkie butts in now, "You really think that she'll want to see you after you called her ugly?"

Did I really do that? Curses slip from my lips, I really did.

"On top of that, apparently Manami had quite a night last night." Earl quietly comments.

"Oh?" I shifted, off the front grill of the car – something sounds off in Earl's voice, something that makes me uncomfortable.

"Apparently DK and Kamata were over at her garage last night." He sounded worried, she apparently had quite an influence on both him and Reiko because she looked worried too.

"Well, that isn't too strange, she works for them right?" Twinkie interrupts, unfazed at the weight of what was just said – Kamata doesn't visit his employees. Unless of course, you're about to die.

"She doesn't work for him." Reiko snapped, "The entire time we were there she showed no interest or intention to join Yakuza." She really was worried, my eyes return to the ripped jeans. What did she get herself into?

"She was working for them at the races though." I look up at Sean – it was true

This woman, she was enigmatic and self-contained, so it was always hard to read. "Maybe Kamata or DK is blackmailing her. It could even be both of them." I have to see her now. "Is she in her garage?"

"No." Earl continues speaking, "After I heard what happened I went to visit her and her garage was locked and there wasn't anyone inside her apartment."

"You know where her apartment is?" Why does Earl know where her apartment is? He only worked for her, that wouldn't be relevant information for her to reveal.

"She lives in the garage, like you do." He chuckles, "Her apartment for those who work there are nice than yours though. I've never been in hers though." He seemed to sense my unease. Why was at uncomfortable with the thought of him with Manami?

I had to shrug that off for now, I needed to make sure she was alright – she was the first curiosity in my sight since… well, since the last time I saw her, "Is she okay?"

"She's not answering her phone." That isn't good news; Earl is doing nothing to put me at ease. I had to remain straight faced; they can't know how worried I am.

"Right." My scowl deepened.

"What's up with you Han?" Sean's now grinning, "I've never seen you so fixed on something."

"Old business partner." I lied smoothly.

"An old business partner that you verbally assaulted?" Why won't he just drop it? Did DK take Manami? Or did Kamata make her an offer she couldn't refuse. Or did she refuse and end up… I can't finish that thought.

Realizing I had drifted away from the conversation I correct Sean, "Verbal sparring. She once told me that intelligent was the new sexy." I shrug, "So our argument was testament of that." The lie was paper thin, but Sean didn't say anymore. "Well." I begin to walk towards the RX-7, "I have an old friend to visit."

"What part of you called her ugly did you not understand?" Twink, don't. I scowl, luckily everyone is behind me.

"What part of 'verbal sparring' didn't you understand?" I call over my shoulder, continuing my walk towards the orange car.

"You called her ugly. Most women don't care how long they've known you – ugly is one of the worst words that a dude can use." He has a point. No. I can't let that stop me, the worst she'll do is not let me in, right?

Turning around I smirk slightly at everyone, "Well, I guess we'll find out, won't we?" Opening the driver's side door I slip inside the vehicle and then pause. "I don't know where her garage is." Cursing under my breath as I stand back up I look towards Earl and Reiko, "Send me her number and address. Please."

Pulling into the address that Earl sent me, I parked outside and walk through the open garage door, staying quiet I'm surprised to hear someone singing. "Don't you fret, M'sieur Marius. I don't feel any pain; a little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now." Her voice was soft and controlled, I couldn't help but smile – she always used to sing while she worked, I don't think that she knows that she does it. "You're here. That's all I need to know, and you will keep me safe. And you will keep me close. And rain, will make the flowers grow." As she begins to hum I close my eyes, her voice was delicate, almost afraid. I want to know what happened with Kamata. To know she was okay.

"Just hold me now, and let it be. Shelter me, comfort me." I' decide her voice is beautiful; I don't recognize the song though. Walking a little further into the garage I try to locate the owner and leaning into the hood of her red GTR there she was. Lost in working on something out of sight, "So don't you fret, M'sieur Marius. I don't feel any pain; a little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now." It almost sounds like she's crying, her face is hidden from view though, "That's all I need to know. And you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close. And rain," she pauses I hear her sniffle, "will make the flowers–" She stopped making me frown, wanting to hear more.

More than anything, I want to see her now. Make sure she isn't crying. Make sure that DK and Kamata didn't hurt her. I try the cellphone number accompanying the address I was given, holding my breath I wait, "Manami Hara speaking. What do you need?" Relief flows through me, she doesn't sound like she's crying. What should I say? She pauses, "Is someone there?" I hear someone shout from the loft, it's too muffled to hear but then she responds – her voice further away, "I don't know – no one's speaking."

Before she hangs up I whisper hoping she doesn't hear my voice outside the phone "Is it okay if I come in?" Cursing myself mentally, I didn't introduce myself.

"Han?" Her voice was little more than a whisper.

"…Hi Manami."


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello again, everyone! I'm almost caught up now, thank god. I apologize for my hiatus again, life's been pretty hectic for me lately and updating this hasn't been the first thing on my mind, unfortunately. I'm currently sitting at my computer rewriting Chapter 9 right now and hope to have it up no later than Sunday night, depending on how this weekend goes. I once again changed some things - made Manami more of a human and more likeable than the whiny child she was when I last wrote. This will be the last chapter that goes along with the previous plot I had in place, starting at chapter 9 everything will begin to meld into the new direction that I've wanted to take._

_xx_

* * *

><p>My eye twitches, how long can they expect to keep me here. As Satoshi stands from his latest photography session I grip his upper arm and tug him towards me, lips pressed in a hard line, "My feet hurt and I feel ridiculous, can I go home yet?"<p>

He grins and continues walking over towards the snack bar, "No."

I don't know if I have ever heard him this happy before, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"More than you will ever know, Miichan." Snickering he grabs a cookie, breaking it in half he shoved half of it into my open mouth, "Don't leave your mouth open like that, you'll catch flies."

Chewing viciously I continue to scowl, "Shut up."

"You're up next Miichan," putting the other half of the cookie into his mouth he grins, "Which means you'll be abducted and put into your outfit within ten minutes."

"You guys aren't done with me yet?" It seemed like hours since they began plucking and waxing and putting make up on, he shook his head, "And people _want_ to do this for a living?" I'm beyond exasperated.

His eyes widen and he smacks my arm, trying to hold in his laughter, "Hush Miichan, the other models will hear you."

But before he could say another word one of the many assistants at the photo shoot begins to drag me away, mouthing a "Save me." To Satoshi I watch in horror as he openly laughs at me.

* * *

><p>Pulling down the incredibly short dress I awkwardly stand in front of the white backdrop, "What exactly am I supposed to be doing?"<p>

Satoshi was not impressed; looking up impassively from his camera he utters a single word, "Pose."

Pose, what does that even mean? "…" We stare at each other for the longest time, eventually we begin hearing snickering in the background – oh no, I was not going to let these girls laugh at me; I am just as good as them, "Explain. Now."

"Make yourself longer." Silence again, my eye twitches – what on earth does that even mean. As is reading my mind Satoshi continues, "Legs apart to the point of discomfort, lean back, stretch your neck and no smiles."

"Easy enough." I have a PhD, I'll be damned if I can't pose prettily in front of a camera. Following Satoshi's directions I decide to rest my hands on my hips and attempt a 'sexy glower' whatever that means.

Half a million flashes later I swear I'm blinded. "Good, now shift your weight from your left to right foot and bring your left foot forward." Doing so I wait for him to give me more directions, "Bend at your waist, letting your hair fall in front of your face." This is just ridiculous, "Manami, do it." Rolling my eyes I eventually comply, "Good, now when I tell you I want you to return to an average model position, flipping your hair as you do so." Nodding I wait, feeling absolutely ridiculous as I'm bent over looking like the girl from 'The Ring' "Now." On command I body jerks upward fluidly hand reaching up to adjust my hair I'm once again blinded by the flashes. "Let's have you do some more movement shots." Still half blinded by the various flashes I do my best at a blank look, "Just make less scary martial arts movements, Miichan." I can do that – contorting myself into some of the strangest positions of my life, "Fantastic, Miichan – you're finished now."

"Thank god." I'm going to be so sore in the morning. "Can I go get changed now?"

Waving me off he chuckles, "Sure, sure." Sighing in relief I begin to walk off, "Oh, and Miichan," Turning around I look at Satoshi once more, "you can keep the clothes – it's one of the things that this designer does for her models." I open my mouth and then immediately close it – deciding not to speak about the absurdity of these clothes, "And when you're changed, come out and we'll look at your photos."

"Sure." It was about an hour and a half before they removed the make-up and the million pins holding my hair up, shaking my head I let the curls bounce around my shoulders, buttoning my flannel shirt I then hop into my jeans. Looking at my face in the mirror I shake my head, "What is this witchcraft?" I scowl deeply, still not feeling like Manami Hara "I hate contacts."

Walking back out I'm greeted by the crew tearing down the sets and Satoshi sitting in front of a screen, hugging him from behind I grin as he looks up at me, "Now that's much better – there's the Miichan I know and love."

Sitting next to him I punch his shoulder, "Shut up, buttmunch." Looking over at the screen I stare intently at the photographs there.

"That's you, Mii." My eyes widen, the woman on the screen looks like she's at least six foot five – her blue eyes shocking against her Asian features and the ferocious look in her eyes, "The designer has already gotten back to me – she wants you to model for her again. She was impressed that this was your first time ever doing this."

Furiously clicking through the photos my scowl deepens, "Can we go?"

Handing me a folder he nods, "After you, Miichan. I dragged you here; I figure I'll be nice enough to let you drive home."

Beginning to walk out I look at the folder, "What is this?"

"The photos that you took today – well the good ones." Reaching the car he holds the door open for me, "After you, Miichan."

"…Why?" Climbing into the car my ingrained manners take over, "Thank you, Satoshi."

"Because you'll never know when you'll get a call to do that again," Shutting my door he walks around to the other side, "Of course. I suppose we're heading back to your garage now?"

"I will never do that again – I don't know how anyone would ever want to do that for a living?" Twisting the key in the ignition the Audi's engine roars to life, "Of course, I have another car to rebuild."

Pulling out of the parking lot of his studio I begin to weave my way through the streets of Tokyo, "So Miichan, would you like to listen to some Les Misérables?"

Laughing lightly I watch as he pulls out his phone and plugs it into the jack, "Oh god, I haven't listened or seen that since college."

Satoshi grins, "It was brilliant on Broadway though, wasn't it?"

* * *

><p>Reaching the garage I flop rather loudly onto the couch, "That was an exhausting way to spend the day."<p>

He chuckles, "Now you can't pick on models for having an easy job." Sitting on top of me he grins, "Wow, this seat is comfy."

"Get off me and go get Les Mis to play in the garage." Before I finished the sentence however he was already bounding over to my laptop, "Jesus, Satoshi, you're such a loser." Rolling off the couch I make my way down to the garage. "Now where did I put my hair ties?" Rooting through my drawers I eventually find one and roll my hair up into a bun, now determined to gut front of the GTR.

The speakers begin playing _A Little Fall of Rain_ – one of my favorites and I begin to undo the various bolts holding the engine in place, "Don't you fret, M'sieur Marius. I don't feel any pain; a little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now." Hearing Satoshi's footsteps behind in the loft, I'm almost sure he's watching me – all the while I continue to work, dropping the bolts into the magnetized bowl beside me, "You're here. That's all I need to know, and you will keep me safe. And you will keep me close. And rain, will make the flowers grow."

"But you will live 'Ponine, dear god above. If I could close your wounds with words of love," looking up to the loft behind me I notice that Satoshi is singing and I blush realizing that I must have been singing along this entire time.

"Just hold me now, and let it be. Shelter me, comfort me." I start consciously singing now, smiling slightly as I continue to work – previous day with Kamata and Takashi momentarily forgotten.

"Hush a bye, dear Eponine, you won't feel any pain." I begin to think about Eponine – doing all she can to impress a man who will never see her as more than a friend. "A little fall of rain can hardly hurt you now."

At the same time as he sings I do as well, impressed with how good the two of us sound together, "So don't you fret, M'sieur Marius. I don't feel any pain; a little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now."

"No I'm here." It was comforting – even though we're singing, I know that he's there. That he's always been there.

"That's all I need to know." Eponine, that's all I can think about – wanting to cry I attempt to stop myself, knowing that I can't cry in front of someone else, "And you will keep me safe."

"And I will stay with you, 'till you are sleeping."

"And you will keep me close."

"And Rain." At the same time now, and at this point – I'm crying. It's so hard not to be, this musical was the only one that's ever been able to make me cry almost from start to end.

"Will make the flowers–" and at this point in the musical she dies, in the arms of the man that she gave her life for – and there is no hope to stop the tears.

"Grow." Satoshi finishes, wiping the tears off of my face with my sleeve I hear my phone ring.

Making sure that there were no remnants of my short crying session left in my voice I answer, "Manami Hara speaking. What do you need?" I'm met with silence; I'm tempted to hang up when I hear someone attempt to stifle what sounds like a sigh of relief, "Is someone there?"

"You on the phone with someone Miichan?" Turning around I see Satoshi leaning over the railing, obviously curious about whom I could possibly be on the phone with at midnight.

Holding the phone further away from me I shrug, "I don't know – no one's speaking."

I'm ready to hang up when I hear, "Is it okay if I come in?"

All of the breath in my lungs escaped at once, leaving my voice as little more than a whisper, "Han?"

"…Hi Manami." Not tonight, I can't deal with that tonight. Watching as he appears from behind the GTR I'm still breathless.

Now what? I was hoping for a chance to mentally prepare myself before having to deal with him, "Well, come up to the loft and we can talk there."

Walking over to the refrigerator _Drink with Me_ begins playing making me chuckle lightly, "Beer?"

His relaxed as ever voice floats above the music, "Of course."

"Miichan, I'll be upstairs." Nodding I watch as Satoshi disappears.

"Miichan? Boyfriend?" Handing him a beer I snort, "Thank you."

"Not in a million years," twisting off the cap I sit next to him. "You've met him before too – he was the guy that came down to Rio with me. You're welcome."

"Oh." I snort, "You take all of this so personally, Manami."

"You didn't know who I was." There is no way to explain how angry I am at this point. "We more or less spent three months together and then, when we meet again six years later you don't even remember me – and the words that you do grace me with are that I'm unattractive."

"How am I supposed to remember every woman I've ever met?"

"Obviously." Venom now laced my voice, "I mean, obviously because we haven't been sexually involved I'm not of any importance. Is there an actual reason you came or are you just here to wound my pride ever more than you have?"

"That wasn't my intention." He looked like he was floundering, obviously not used to things not going his way with women. If I was in a better mood I might have even laughed, but at this point I'm fuming and nothing is amusing.

"Well you're doing a fantastic job of it." Getting up I glare at him, almost ready to demand that he leaves.

"I wanted to make sure you're okay." He was standing now, beers on the table he gently holds my wrists with both of his hands, "Earl and Reiko told me about Yakuza and I was worried something happened."

"I am perfectly capable of handling myself." I'm stone, not wanting to come any closer to him in fear of my attraction overpowering my anger.

"What happened?" Glancing into his eyes I notice concern deeply rooted there.

"Nothing." Unwavering. "How's Giselle?" My voice now taking a sickeningly sweet tone.

"Don't bring her into this, that's not what I'm here for."

"No, you're here for a woman who you couldn't even remember."

"Yakuza isn't something that you should get involved in." His voice was condescending now.

"I KNOW." I roar. "CAN EVERYONE STOP LECTURING ME? I AM AN ADULT. I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS TO BE INVOLVED WITH A MOB BOSS I DO REMEMBER RIO. UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE HERE." Before I can say another word he presses his lips to mine, and I tear myself away – it was just like Takashi, it can't be like Takashi. "No. Don't." I don't want it to be.

"Manami?" He looked utterly confused, this had apparently never happened before and I look like a deer in headlights.

My anger slowly starts bubbling back and a glare replaces my doe-like innocence, "No." It was the only word that would come out. How dare they both think that kissing me can make this all go away?

"What happened, Manami?" Placing hands on both of my shoulders he forces me to look at him.

I want him to leave, and the easiest way for that to happen is for me to divulge, just a little bit, "Takashi kissed me. And Kamata wants me to join Yakuza." Swatting his hands away I glare and begin walking back up the steps; stunned at what I just told him he easily steps aside, "Han. Go away. I can't do this tonight."

Watching warily as he stands, walking up the steps he watches closely and pecks me on the lips, making me blush and mentally I curse myself for doing so, in this moment I hate that I'm attracted to him, "Come and visit me sometime. Soon preferably. I'll help you get through this."

"Just go." Turning on my heel I reach the top of the stairs and watch as Han slips back into the RX-7 and drives off into the Tokyo night.


	9. Chapter 9

_So, currently it is almost 6 am where I am, and I've been up all night working on this chapter - well working on this chapter and watching Total Drama Island. Like I said last chapter, this is where everything starts fresh - I'm planning on taking some ideas from my previous story line; but all in all, this chapter is nothing like the Chapter 9 I'm replacing. Also, with this chapter I would like to thank the people who have reviewed this story as I have rewritten it - especially the review I received earlier tonight from a Guest. It was actually because of this particular review that I got this chapter out tonight. So, if you guys have any input or anything at all, I would love to get messages or reviews. They're what motivate me to write like a madwoman. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter though - we get some much needed background on Manami._

_xx_

* * *

><p>Almost a month passes since I have contacted either Han or Takashi. My schedule remains pretty rote in that time; I finished my GTR and am now working on cars for a lot of my father's friends. Half a million dollar cars flitter in and out of the garage, keeping my mind off of the pressing issue of the Yakuza offer.<p>

"Jesus, this Bentley is going to need a completely new transmission, what was Senator Tanaka thinking?" Hands resting on my hips I glare under the hood of the car, blaming it for the current predicament – this was going to be an expensive project and Tanaka wasn't going to be pleased. Irritated I rip my glasses of and run my hands up my face.

"Hey, Miichan." Looking up I see Satoshi leaning against the open garage door, putting my glasses back on I wait for him to continue, "You have something on your face."

"Shut up." Looking down at my hands I realize that I'm covered in transmission fluid, Muttering a gross amount of profanities I wipe my hands on my white tank top, he clicks his tongue, irritated I glare at him and snap, "What?"

"You just ruined another shirt." He whines. Walking over to me he grabs a red rag from my cluttered work bench and begins cleaning each of my fingers. "I have something to show you once I get you cleaned up."

Glaring at my fingers as he wipes each of them clean, "Oh? What is it this time? If you're here attempting to hook me up again I will knock you out and leave you on top of the mountain."

"You have to get over him, Miichan." I jerk my hands away and fix my glare back at my best friend, "Neither of them deserve you." His fingers grasp my chin, "And they never will."

"I've been looking at flats in London." I change subjects, Satoshi tries his best every time he's here to discuss Han and Takashi and honestly, it is the last thing that I could ever want to discuss at this point. Mostly because I don't know, and I'm angry that I don't know – I always know. "If I don't think of something soon, would you be up to moving to London for a time? I mean, you'd still be able to do fashion shoots and you'd get a new view of the world."

"That sounds interesting enough," his eyes appraise me for the longest time, "you don't want to go back to the US?"

I shrug, "I don't have any loose ends there."

"You'll have them here," my glare returns, he always knows how to redirect the conversation back to the two of them.

"No." Before he gets a chance to respond I pull my phone out of my pocket, "I have to make a phone call before we have another screaming match, plus I thought you were here to show me something." Satoshi nods and begins walking back out to his car giving me time to dial Senator Tanaka's number, "Yes, good afternoon, sir. I'm just calling about your Bentley Flying Spur."

Tanaka sighs, "That's good, you've finished your inspection then? What's wrong with my car?"

"I have sir, I have do have a question for you first though," as he asks me to continue I take a deep breath this car was so expensive and this fix wasn't going to be easy – I have to prove what's wrong, and this is the only way, "Have you been adding transmission fluid, sir?"

The line is silent for a long while, I'm almost worried he hung up that is until I hear an almost silent, "No. Why does that matter, Miss Hara?"

"It would seem, sir." I steady myself, there was no way to get around this, "That the transmission in your Bentley is beyond salvageable – this has been through the lack of transmission fluid, and when you miss or grind gears along with the lack of fluid it destroys the transmission faster than any dealership could estimate."

"How much will this cost to fix?" His voice was death, harsh and relentless I almost hang up because of it.

"It may just be cheaper for you to sell it and purchase a new car, sir." My hands were shaking, I don't really know how I'm managing to keep the phone pressed to my ear and I don't notice as Satoshi creeps up behind me pulls my hair, making me gasp.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Hara?" His voice remained even; it was only partially veiling the pure malcontent that was piercing me through the phone.

"N-no sir." Swatting Satoshi up to the loft I gather what's left of my wits, "So, what would you like to do, sir?"

"Fix it." He snaps, "Your father says you're the best. Do not make him look like a fool."

"Of course not sir, I will work swiftly and efficiently to have to completed for you."

"You better." Hearing the phone click I find myself collapsing onto the sofa. When had I managed to make it up to the loft? Phone calls to the most powerful men in Japan are the bane of my existence currently.

"Scary." Satoshi was snickering, observing me casually while lounging on the couch opposite my own.

Dropping the phone onto the coffee table I bury my head into the pillows on the couch, "Shut up." Muffled by the pillows, I'm still sure that he heard it.

Feeling the couch dip down on either side of my hips I'm not surprised when the pillow is ripped from my clutches, "Now, let me show you what I came here to." Reaching into his back pocket he pulls out a magazine and opening it up to the largest ad I am shocked to see the girl from the photo shoot a month ago staring back at me, "She liked your photos the best. You're now plastered all around Tokyo."

"What?!" My voice went up an octave from its normal pitch. "Why me? What could possess any person in the world to pick me?"

"You're beautiful Manami." Crawling off of me Satoshi sits at the opposite end of the couch, "There are three billboards around Tokyo now that have you on them."

"That… That woman in those photos isn't me." I watch as Satoshi cocks his head in confusion. "Before you get it in your head to do another intervention, listen to me. Physically, yes that's me, but really – that could never be me. I'm not that woman that everyone talks about at parties. I'm not a trophy wife. I'm a mousy mechanic who with the help of enough talented people can be made to look like something I'm not. I'm not a model, Satoshi. That girl in those photographs doesn't really exist."

"Where's that folder I gave you that I told you keep?" Now it was my turn to look confused, I've never seen Satoshi look so serious.

"I dunno, over by my laptop I suppose." Watching as he quickly snatches the manila folder of the desk I watch him intently, "What's the big deal with that folder, anyway?"

Satoshi begins rooting through the folder, apparently looking for something, grabbing six or seven photos he returns to sitting beside me, "The big deal, Manami is," handing me the photos I begin to glance over them, "That those weren't the first photographs she saw of you."

These were photos of me, two of them were from our trip to Rio – one of me leaning over my Mustang and the other the one day Satoshi was able to drag me to the beach, the others were assorted – college, sparring sessions, out drinking and lounging around our college flat.

"You can't tell me that you aren't beautiful in these, Miichan. These are what the designer saw when she said yes to you joining us on the shoot." I furiously shuffle through the photographs, looking for something anything to complain about, "Do you not want to be pretty? Does your mother's opinion of you really mean that much?"

"Women should be seen and not heard." I mutter under my breath, repeating my mother's mantra that I heard throughout my entire childhood.

* * *

><p>"Women should be seen and not heard." That's how it always started.<p>

"But you, child, will never be that woman. You should have been a man; you're far too plain for this world we live in – your father will never be able to show you off. You'll never be married off for your looks – so you better have some brains in there." My mother would tut as she attempted to make me presentable for the many balls we would attend.

I was six when this started, by twelve I was no longer allowed to attend any social event – blue doe-eyed half Asian girl who could never fit in with either side of the spectrum, underbuilt and tiny I was always under guessed in my age – and my mother was never afraid to show her disgust.

"You want to go to college?" Most mothers would be proud or demand that their child goes to college, "What could you possibly do with a college degree?" Model in her younger years, my mother never finished secondary school – so to her, no woman should have to do more than that; "The man should be able to support both himself and his wife." Her bits of wisdom, never asked for but always given.

When I told her my major, her reaction was even more harried; "A man's profession? Manami Hara, I would have never told you that you should have been born a man if I had known you'd take me literally." That was the last conversation the two of us ever had; if you could even call a one-sided chastisement a conversation.

That was probably what started my drinking, racing and general misbehavior. If I was going to dishonor what she stood for, I was going to go the whole nine yards in the matter.

* * *

><p>"Of course my mother's opinion doesn't matter." That lie almost sounded like the truth, enough to make Satoshi's frown disappear.<p>

"Good, now I'm going to go pin this up somewhere to commemorate you realizing that you are indeed pretty." Biting my tongue I settle for rolling my eyes, this argument was really getting too old – and if telling a little white lie was enough to get me out of having to hear I was beautiful all the time, I'd take it.

"Is there something else that you needed, Satoshi?" Lying on my back I stare up at the metal ceiling of the garage.

"Actually yes." Hearing him climb back up the steps I feel him sit on my legs, "I need my car inspected. How soon can you do it?"

"Well, Tanaka's transmission will probably take me the better part of tomorrow – so how about the day after?" Mentally going through my schedule I realize that I have three days of peace before another two weeks of hectic car inspections, "Please tell me that there's nothing wrong with it this time."

"I just bought it last year." He sounds proud, making me snort that much louder.

"That means absolutely nothing Satoshi, especially if you haven't done the basic upkeep." Gaze leaving the ceiling I look over at him, "Have you had the oil changed? Have you checked the transmission fluid? Have you been grinding gears?"

He frowns now, I assume that it's in concentration, "Alright. Oil – no. Transmission – no. Gears – I don't know."

"If your car is wrecked I'm going to kick your ass." Self-restraint is completely lost at this point.

"Why?" He was either ignorant the last fifteen times he came to the garage or he's as clueless as he looks.

"Because these are my first three days off in the last month and I don't want to spend them fixing your car." I need a break, perhaps I shouldn't though – I haven't thought about Takashi or Han any time other than when Satoshi brings them up.

"Hire help." He says it like it's the simplest thing in the world.

My eye twitches, "I've interviewed at least fifteen people."

"And?"

"None of them match up to the two high school students that helped me with the Audi."

"Hire them, then."

"They work for Han."

Silence.

His voice was a whisper now, "You're better than him." Kicking him roughly in the thigh I scowl, "Ouch. I'm being honest, Miichan. Does he have a PhD in engineering?" I'm silent, "I didn't think so. Also, you need to talk to both of those Neanderthals and get all of this settled or move to London because you moping around your garage working on rich old men's cars is really disturbing to watch." My gaze returns to the ceiling, I'm not going to give him anything to go on. "Manami Hara, give me your cell phone this instant." Nothing, I can't respond. I don't want to talk to them.

I don't want to talk to anyone about what happened, the two of them are – are… hearing my phone being picked up from the table I sit up immediately, "Satoshi, what do you think that you're doing?"

"Texting." His grin was spread across his face sickeningly similar to the Cheshire Cat.

"Who?" My body immediately shifts into a position where I can pounce on him before he can press send.

"The two men who have broken my best friend into a million submissive little pieces, you guys need to have a long conversation." Leaping over I snatch my phone from his grasp.

"No." Looking up at the screen I realize it's too late. And the message has been sent separately to both Takashi and Han.

**Hey, I'm sorry I've been avoiding you for the last month. I just didn't know what to say or how to say it. We should meet up now and discuss things.**

**-M**


	10. Chapter 10

_Alright, hello to all this Friday night - this chapter is a bit shorter than all of the others but I'm leading up to an awesome Han and Manami filled next chapter and this chapter was me setting up for the rest of the story because Manami is a stubborn butt and would never forgive the two men on her own. I also want to thank Emzy2k11, ThoseRainyDays, CupKatyCakes, EverRose808 and everyone who left reviews for me during the revamp. They've meant a lot to me and I'm so thrilled that you all loved it so much. I'm going to try to work out these chapters in a more timely fashion; I've already cranked out a good portion of chapter 11._

_Final note: Manami's messages to and from Reiko are in Japanese - they are reiterations Manami's texts to Earl. I just kind of wanted to practice my Japanese_

_xx_

* * *

><p>There are no words for the rage that's now coursing through me. Beginning to shake I can't seem to find my voice – and the look on Satoshi's face told me that he knew that he wasn't going to get out of here without me attempting to murder him. "Mi, you know I only did it because I–"<p>

Before he could finish his sentence my right fist connected with his jaw, watching as he staggers backward blinking in shock as he cradles his now swelling jaw. "There is no reason you could give me to make what you just did right." I cannot recall the last time that I was this furious, still shaking I attempt to keep my voice calm, "Satoshi, get the fuck out."

Taking a deep breath I close my eyes, reopening them I see that he's still there, I'm not quite as angry- I won't hit him again and he can tell – he also knows that I'm not going to forgive him for a while, "Manami, I'm so sorry." Flicking my hand I shoo him out of the shop, mute again.

Watching him I walk out I let out the breath I'm holding – shaking my head I flop down onto the couch, exhausted from both the emotional and physical drain that this has taken on me. I just wanted a nice night in which I could relax after finishing the last of the preliminary tune ups. Snorting at the thought I pick myself up off of the couch and shuffle over to the fridge to get a beer, returning to lounging on the couch I reach for my phone on the coffee table.

**Hey, I'm sorry I've been avoiding you for the last month. I just didn't know what to say or how to say it. We should meet up now and discuss things.**

**-M**

I stare blankly at the three sentences glaring at me from the shining screen on my phone. I didn't break anything, scream, cry or do anything for that matter. That's the problem. There's nothing. I don't feel anything. Those thirty-one words printed neatly across the screen seem to mock me – they know that I can never take them back and therefore they have all the power. Exhausted from dealing with both Satoshi and Senator Tanaka I decide that six in the evening is indeed late enough to go to bed. Closing the garage door, I drop my cell phone next to my laptop and setting the garage's alarm, disappear into the cocoon of blankets that await me.

* * *

><p>Waking up, I look over at my clock, 10 am. Rolling out of bed I head back down to the garage, groaning as I realize that I forgot to order Tanaka's transmission, "Well, there's another day added to the project." Padding over to the laptop I place the order for the required transmission pieces, glancing down at my phone I realize that I have six text messages and three missed phone calls, grumbling profanities I decide I'm going to need caffeine if I'm going to get through this day.<p>

Snatching my bowl of fruit out of the refrigerator I decide to do the voicemails first: Satoshi is the first message, begging me to forgive him for texting the two "Neanderthals" as he so lovingly calls them. The second is from Senator Tanaka, asking for a date for his car. Pausing I contemplate – well, now it'll be the day after tomorrow; shooting him a quick email from my phone I inform him thusly. I should probably text Satoshi and tell him that I need two days off now, shaking my head I decide against it – I'll let him stew for now. End of story. Stabbing a strawberry I go back to listening to my voicemails and I almost drop my phone at the final message.

"Manami, it's your mother. I'm just calling because as the limousine was taking me to my usual hair appointment I noticed that there was a woman on one of the most popular billboards in all of Tokyo and I was just calling to make sure that it wasn't you." She pauses, "And if it was, we need to speak, darling. Perhaps I had you figured you wrong all those years ago–"

Deleting the message before I had to hear any more of that woman's incessant rambling I throw my phone back onto the sofa. "Impossible woman." There is no way that I'm going to respond to that. She won't dare come and visit me – this part of Tokyo is 'beneath her'.

Hearing my phone buzz once more I snatch it back from the pillows. Seven. I never have seven text messages – one from both Earl and Reiko.

**Is that you on the billboard downtown?**

**-E**

**あなたはダウンタウンへ看板お有りましたか****?**

**-****れ**

I quickly text back responses; almost in disbelief that people could already know about my photos appearing all over Tokyo.

**Yup.**

**-M**

**はい。**

―**み**

The next two are more groveling on Satoshi's part – apparently I hadn't been the kindest when I kicked him out last night. I was pretty angry though – and I'm still not ready to talk to him, so I ignore the two of them and move on, only to realize that the next one is from Takashi.

**Sure. Where?**

**-T**

Neutral ground seems like it would be a good idea, especially after everything that's happened. I take a moment to contemplate – it would be nice to get out of this garage, and there was a nice tea shop in the southern part of Tokyo.

**The tea shop everyone from high school went to?**

**-M**

The last two messages were from the catty female classmates who still find themselves in Tokyo asking about the billboards. Giving them generic responses I frown at the electronic device. Nothing from Han? As much as I hate to admit it, that actually really hurts. My phone buzzes again, looking down I see that Takashi has already responded.

**Fine. I will see you in an hour with my other business partner.**

**-T**

Other business partner. I guess that means that Satoshi really did set me up to kill both birds with one stone. Pouring myself a cup of coffee I continue to stare at the screen, contemplating what to write – nothing coming to mind I sigh and type eight letters.

**Alright.**

**-M**

* * *

><p>Cuddling my bowl of fruit I trudge back up the stairs, knowing that I now have no choice but to get dressed – and reaching the door to my apartment I scowl, left arm protectively wrapped around my bowl of fruit and right hand grasped tightly around my only shred of sanity this morning – my coffee, placing the coffee on the banister I open the door and quickly snatch it back from the metal rail. Placing my bowl and coffee on my dresser and nightstand respectively I begin to root through my closet.<p>

Eventually I settle for my usual wardrobe selections – random racing goods shirt, long sleeved flannel and a pair of worn jeans. Kicking on my usual work boots as I exit the apartment, coffee and fruit held like lifelines in my arms. Sliding into the Audi I place my fruit bowl on the seat next to me and coffee in the cup holder and begin what I know is probably going to be the longest day of my life.

Ten minutes later I find myself outside my old high school haunt, grabbing one last forkful of fruit I clutch my coffee tightly and attempt to gracefully slide out of the car. As I push open the door I hear the familiar jingle of bells and slip into the corner booth – hidden from the view of the counter. Taking another sip of my coffee I hear the ringing of the bells once more, looking up my eyes meet Takashi's and I see Han behind him, watching as the two of them stride over I find myself wishing more and more that the coffee in my hands was in fact a beer. "Hara." Lifting my coffee in acknowledgement I slide over as the two of them settle into the corner booth. "I have to say, I was surprised to get your text message. I figured that you decided to disappear from Japan again."

I shrug, "Unfortunately for you, Takashi. My life does not revolve around you or your business." Taking another sip, I continue, "I've had other business, as strange as that sounds. Business where I'm not worried about getting killed."

"What do you want to talk about?" He seemed to ignore my last comment.

I'm silent, what do I want to talk about? The fact that I'm not an object that they can make submit to their whims or a toy for them to play with when they're bored? "I wanted to discuss my duties in our partnership." _Liar_.

"I'm glad that I brought Han, then." I have to hold back another snort, if you only knew Takashi, you would have never brought him, "Right, you are to fix my cars and the cars of my men. Make them better than any of the other cars in Tokyo – and any of the parts that you find difficult to get – I will procure for you."

Honestly, that's a pretty amazing deal – I get paid to work on the cars that I've wanted to – and if there are parts that I've wanted I can have them, free of charge. "I can deal with that. Thank you, Takashi."

"I want to watch you." I pick my head up from staring into my coffee, surprised at Han's words.

"Why?" My voice was sharper than I wanted but my pride was still hurt from what happened a month ago.

"I can tune a car, but I can't tune it as well as you, unfortunately."

"Perhaps you should have paid more attention the last time we worked together."

"I was busy then."

"Well, I'm busy now."

"Hara, you'll let him watch and help him when he needs it." I open my mouth to say something but am cut off by Takashi once more, "He's getting you the parts, so you'll suck it up." My scowl deepens.

Clutching my coffee I quickly stand up, and manage not to trip in the process, "Fine." It comes out as a hiss, "You have my number and know where to find me, I'm leaving."

"Manami, wait." Ingrained manners taking over I pause, "I came with Takashi, but he's planning on doing collections today."

"And?"

"I would appreciate a ride back to my garage."

"Fine."


End file.
